


My Favorite Fairy Tale

by Sunsinger



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>by Sunsinger</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Introduction

This story happened a long time ago. It happened before I was born, it's my favorite fairy tale. Probably because this one is a true fairy tale. It happened in the age of magic and demons. It really concern the Shikon no Tama except that it was that jewel that proved the love of my father for my mother. Now my children ask for it, every night when I tuck them into their nest, they beg for the story, they beg for their favorite fairy tale, for my favorite fairy tale. So settle down and I'll tell you the story. It started with the Hanyou Inuyasha and his demon soul. Demons are different, they can look like a male or a female on the outside but that doesn't tell you how they are on the inside. Inuyasha's demon nature, released by the Tetsaiga started it work on him. One day in the height of summer, he went into heat. The first to notice, though they didn't understand, was Shippo...


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was warm, making the day drowsy. Miroku lay on the grass next to Sango, staring up at the clear blue sky. Kagome was supposed to meet them here in a few hours. Shippo lay next to them, curled up against Miroku's side. All in all it was a good day, no demons to worry about, just a warm day and no problems. No one was hurt and everything was peaceful... Well, almost everything. Inuyasha sat on the boulder, sniffing the air. Growling low in his throat, he jumped up and started to pace.

Miroku stared at the half demon, a frown pulling at his lips. "Sango, is something wrong with Inuyasha? Did he and Kagome fight again?"

Sango opened one eye blearily and stared at him. "Hmmm I can't think of a reason for a hanyou to act like this... He's been really active lately.

Shippo spoke up, eyes closed. "Yeah, and he smells strange."

Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "I don't smell strange! And where the hell is Kagome? She was supposed to be here hours ago!"

Miroku raised one eyebrow and looked at him, "I assume that she's held up in her own time. She'll be here as soon as she can, Inuyasha. Perhaps a walk would do you good?"

"I'm fine!"

"You are very irritable lately, I know it's because you miss Kagome, but don't you think you can calm down?"

Inuyasha stared at him, his fangs growing slightly, eyes bleeding to red. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

Miroku leaned back as Inuyasha whirled about and headed off into the woods. "Damn, something is really wrong with him."

Koga stood waist deep in the cold snowmelt. He loved it when the runoff dumped into the river; it felt like winter all year around. Shrugging out of his furs, he tossed them to the riverbank and knelt down. The water covered him up to just below his bottom lip. He floated there in the icy stream, letting the coldness flow into him when suddenly, there was a soft but distinct scent. Grinning, he stood up, scenting the air with determination... yes... it was. Inuyasha. And he smelled absolutely delicious.

A sharp howl echoed around the plain. Laughing, Koga pinpointed Inuyasha and headed towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. I'll most certainly help ya!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Burnished bronze orbs stared up at the painted ceiling. Frowning, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Settling a thin robe about his shoulders, he headed to the window of his room. His long, pale feet made little sound as they sank into the piled carpets of the room. Placing one ghostly hand against the dark gray stone of the window's edge, he pushed it open. Outside the castle, the day was bright. A clear sky, no clouds. The sun was just past its height and falling to the west. Winds shook the trees, and brought with them a trace of scent. Sesshomaru leaned forward his silk kimono robe flaring out. Breathing deeply, he sniffed harshly. That smell... yes it was that smell! A slow smile crept across the aristocratic face. The smell he had been waiting patiently for. It was here, that means it was time, his mate was ready. Whirling about, he shrugged off the robe and threw open his closet door. Reaching towards the back, he pulled down a soft package, wrapped in an oiled skin. Placing it on the bed, he carefully unwrapped it. Pulling away the second layer of thin paper, he unveiled a set of subtly ornate clothing. Setting aside the top set of clothes, he picked up the second set. It was wrapped in a square of fire rat cloth. Lifting it up, he placed it to his lips. "Inuyasha."

Placing it on the bed, he picked up the first set and dressed quickly. The folds of the formal outfit fell about him gently. Smiling, he picked up the second package and put it into a pocket inside his kimono. Opening the door, he nudged Jaken. The small, dark green toad demon sprang up.

"My Lord! How may I serve you?"

"Jaken... I need my formal boots. Find them."

"Aye, My Lord." Jaken bowed low, the two skulls of his staff hovering just above the silvery gray flagstones of the floor. He scurried off quickly, nails clicking on the floor. Soon enough he brought back a pair of high cut silver boots. Kneeling, he held one ready for his lord to slip on. "Here, Master. Master, if I may ask... where are we going?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's time Jaken. Time for me to claim something that was stolen from me a long time ago. Stolen from me by the Inutaichou, my father."

Jaken leaned backward, grabbing for the other boot. "Your father, Lord? What would he steal from his favored son?

"Despite what most people think, our father favored Inuyasha. Most likely, because he was part human and therefore more easily... damaged. That is most likely what lead to my exile from home."

"Master?"

"Father came upon us once when he was about a sweet child of four and I was yet almost a hundred years shy of my majority. He was perfection, Jaken. I remember him so easily. He is my mate, how could he not be? I claimed him when he was merely a couple weeks old. I came home and was ensnared by a sweet scent. The precursor to the one that floats on the winds now. I followed it without thinking. He was sleeping in his crib. I walked over and lowered the side. Leaning over, I allowed three drops of poison to numb his leg and I sank my fang into his so sweet flesh. The blood welled up and stained my mouth. So exquisite. Delicious nectar. I didn't know how to feel until the shoji was pushed back and Izayoi stood there."

"IZAYOI? MASTER? Isn't she...?" Jaken stared at his master, wide eyed.

"Yes. She approached me carefully and knelt beside the crib."

Four hundred and Ninety Nine Years Ago

"I see and so the prophecy made at my birth is fulfilled." Izayoi pushed her black hair behind her and leaned forward, tanned fingers running over her son's cheek. "I was told once that my child, my only child would marry a great demon lord and usher in a new age. When the Inutaichou chose me to marry, I thought the old woman got the foretelling mixed up. Now I see she didn't. I planned to bring her here to tell the destiny of my son; perhaps we can do both of you. I so hope to hear that you will have a good life, a happy life, many children, and peace."

Sesshomaru sucked on the heel and carefully pulled his fang from the infant's heel. "Children, Izayoi? We're both males."

"Sesshomaru, I am not an idiot. I know that while you both appear to be male outside, most demons are capable of bearing and seeding children." Izayoi stared at her young stepson, black eyes shining.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm surprised. Not many know this. And what? What do you expect from me?"

"Love my son, take care of him. Together you will bring joy to this world and I would die happy, knowing that you love him as well as claim him. I don't expect you to declare undying love here and now but give him a chance to win your heart. You already marked him, let him have a chance to woo you. I swear that as long as I am able, I will allow you two time to bond."

"You're very wise, Izayoi. I didn't think you knew this much of demon lore."

"Yes, I studied demon courtship and rituals when your father was courting me."

"I see... we will try. That is all I will promise."

"Thank you, Prince Sesshomaru. Would you like to hold him?" Izayoi stood and picked her son up. Walking with him over to the young demon, she held him out. "You know when you think of it, the future the old woman told bodes well for you if you do love and marry my son."

Sesshomaru reached out and took the two week old. Holding him gently, he buried his nose in the child's silken silver hair, bronze eyes questioning.

"She said that my child and his husband would bring peace to all of Japan and rule there to usher in a new age. If you don't, then I fear what will happen to our land." Izayoi knelt beside him and stroked her son's brow.

"I see... I love him and I'll rule all the land. I abandon him and spend my life fighting just to hold on. Very well. We'll give him his chance. One thing though, lady. If I am to marry him one day, perhaps I should know his name."

"Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, meet your brother, your mate, and perhaps in time your lover. Keep him well, Sesshomaru." Izayoi kissed Sesshomaru softly on the cheek.

"Then what happened, Master?" Jaken asked as he quickly dragged a full pack from Sesshomaru's room. _How? Why? Why the hanyou?_

"My father. He found us one day when Izayoi wasn't there to run interference. He saw me as I inhaled his sweet scent, as I dreamed of the beauty he would be, and Father thought the wrong things were burrowing into my head. He placed watchers on me. After a while, I was sent on first one make work trip then another. They increased after Izayoi died. Father and I fought, one day I yelled at him and he told me he would never deliver my poor younger brother into my vile hands to pervert and twist. I left and went to Inuyasha. That was the last time I was allowed to be alone with him. Then I left. I sent presents to Inuyasha but most were intercepted. Now my father is dead and Inuyasha is ready to mate. I will claim him, Jaken. Inuyasha will be mine."

"Yes, my lord. And I will help you." Jaken clambered aboard Sesshomaru's back and held on tight as the dog demon jumped to the forest below. The huge pads were quiet as they ran through the woods. Sesshomaru's large, sensitive nose sniffed the air. Detecting faint traces of Inuyasha, he turned towards the trail. A splash alerted Jaken to the presence of a river. A growl issued from the massive throat as a new smell mixed with that of mate. Jaken clutched the dark ivory curls tighter. The water getting closer as his Master crouched down low. The massive limbs moved through the water quietly, with nary a splash. Jaken shivered on his master's back as they strode downriver. A sudden jerk almost slammed his beak into the back of the head of the transformed Sesshomaru.

Grumbling about idiot children, Inuyasha walked through the trees. Ahead he could hear the soft noise of a river. Shrugging out of his red fire rat coat, he headed for it. It would feel good to get cool. The day was too damnable hot. Frowning, he knelt beside the water and dragged one hand through. It was icy cold. He turned towards the mountains and shrugged.

"Snow melt, great. But all of them will be snowmelt now."

With no better choice, he sat back and pulled off his pants. Dropping both coat and pants on a nearby rock, he tossed his undershirt as well. In only his long silk underpants, he walked into the water. Turning over, he let himself float on the cool water. The ice water tingled and numbed his back. Drowsily, he paddled himself out to the middle of the stream. Content to just drift there, he wasn't aware of what was under him, until it grabbed hold of his feet and pulled him under.

Koga watched dog boy bathing in the stream. Curling one lip, he hopped on top of a nearby rock.

 _Damn dog, he doesn't even realize I'm here. He probably doesn't even know what's happening. All the better. I don't need anything... permanent._

Chuckling, he jumped down and quickly undressed. Tossing his clothes in a pile, he dove into the water and swam towards the center of the river. Grinning, he looked up and saw that soft tail swirling the water around. Moving a little further down, he grabbed the two slim ankles and pulled down. Silver hair twisted and twirled while gold eyes focused on him. Fangs flashed as blue fingernails drove at his eyes. Koga surged upward and jumped back.

"Hold up! I was just playing."

"PLAYING! Humph, what else should I expect from some wild animal? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, after he broke surface and started treading water.

"Just a visit, Inuyasha. After all, you are in my territory." Koga replied, leaning forward, one hand splashing water.

Growling Inuyasha swept a small wave to break against Koga's muscled chest. He watched as the wave shattered, throwing off little clear gems that splashed against the tanned arms. They ran along dark hairs and through the valley of the collarbone.

Koga watched as Inuyasha's growl became sub vocal, the small pink tongue peaking out between the ivory fangs. Fangs that he realized was longer than usual. A quick glance to the creamy hands showed the nails had also grown. A smirk crawled across his face as he leaned closer, letting the hungry demon get a good scent of him. Laughing, he moved to Inuyasha's side. "First time?"

Inuyasha's eyes flicked upward. "First... time, for what?"

Koga leaned close, lips close to the white ears. "First time... for your h-"

A sharp pain in his back blew out his breath as he fell forward. What? A loud growl and a huge paw swiped across his side, leaving a bleeding gash.

Inuyasha leapt backward, claws extending as he whirled around to face the danger. A silver streak blew past him and hit Koga again. Frowning, he watched as the demon attacked Koga again. Large white teeth snapped as Koga tried to fight back. Suddenly all the pieces clicked.

 _Sesshomaru!_

The four tails whipped the air, carrying a scent. Such... so... familiar. Sniffing again, he growled as if the scene was eluding him. Moving closer, he watched as the tails whipped around again, carrying the same spicy warm scent. A scent that, for some strange reason, reminded him of home, of memories that were very vague but gentle. Reassuring. Safe. He had never been safe with his brother before but... the scent. Inuyasha fell into the scent, moving closer and pressed against the damp, warm fur. He buried his face inside it, filling his whole body with that delicious, particular, intoxicating, perfect, most desirous scent. He pressed himself as close as he could be, plastered against the warm fur but it wasn't close enough. One hand reached down. He frowned, as he tried to remember. He knew he wanted to do something but it could wait, he had to get closer. This perfection had to become part of him. He needed it!

The continuous growl grew louder. Jaken stared out across the water. A young demon stood close to Inuyasha, but a strangely different Inuyasha. He seemed to glow, his skin almost translucent. His silver starlight hair fell down to the curve of his back, he was staring at the other demon, laughing. Sesshomaru moved forward, the water gently lapping at his forelegs. A snarl like ripping canvas tore through the air. Jaken felt himself falling, with a cry he vaulted with his staff towards shore. Splashing down, he scrambled quickly out the water, holding the red wrapped package over his head. Turning, he saw a silver streak hit the brown haired demon in the back.

Inuyasha leapt back, as Koga fell face first into the water. Water flew in shimmering droplets, snarls flew fast and furious. Inuyasha watched in amazement as his brother fought with Koga. The huge wolf demon's teeth glowed with a faint green light. Foaming spittle ran down the ivory fangs. Koga lay on his back, blood pouring from three slices on his cheek. Inuyasha shivered, the air now cold since he wasn't moving. His silvery hair darkened to pewter by the water, ears heavy and wet. His muscled chest was pale, the skin already goose bumping. And yet... as he walked over to Sesshomaru, thin fingers twisting in the dark silver fur, he felt... safe. Safer than ever despite the fact that he knew his brother wanted him dead. He pressed his face into the fur and rubbed it back and forth, taking in the scent. His silk pants clung suddenly to his legs. He spread his legs and pressed closer to the wild fur. Whimpering he humped the demon dog's side. A harsh whisper, a plea struggled from the thick fur.

"Please... please... please..."

Sesshomaru turned to stare at his mate, then swung back to deal with the demon that dared to flirt with his mate. A sharp pain swung his head back. Inuyasha moved closer, his eyes wide, pupils fixed.

"Need... come, pretty." Yasha's fingers tangled in thick fur. "Mine."

With an assenting growl, Sesshomaru lowered himself until his belly dipped below the water. "Get on."

Inuyasha climbed on, feet slipping against the wet fur. Finally on Sesshomaru's back, he held on tight. The huge demon dog turned around, kicking out with one hind foot to knock the wolf demon against the rocky shore. Growling for Jaken to toss the package, he caught it in mid-air, leaving the toad demon to gather Inuyasha's clothing.

The last thing Jaken heard was the pounding of the huge paws of his master as he took his mate to their home.


	3. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Sunsinger

by Sunsinger

A sharp toe poked Miroku's side. With a groan, he opened one eye and stared up at the person hovering over him. The sun scattered through the dark hair and a full face stared down at him, dark eyes shining.

"Kagome. You're back."

"Hey, Miroku. Where's Sango and Inuyasha?" Kagome dropped down beside him, arms full of a ball of orange cinnamon fluff.

Miroku groaned as he sat up. "Welcome back. Sango went to get some food from a nearby town. Inuyasha... is acting strange. He went to the stream... to cool off I hope."

The orange fluff stirred and Shippo lifted his head up and turned towards Miroku, blinking sleepily. Yawning, he flashed small fangs. "He needs a bath, probably a hot one. He smelled funny!"

Miroku rubbed his lip, perplexed. "Yes, you said that before. How does he smell 'strange', Shippo?"

"I don't know, he just smelt really... strange. It made my stomach queasy. Like greasy meat, or when you go outside and all the leaves are rotting on the ground. But he also smelled like the ground after a rainstorm. See... just weird."

"Yes... I'm just curious because it could have something to do with Inuyasha's demon side coming out. It is something we should always wonder about. Especially if his scent is changing, it may be a signal of other things happening."

Kagome nodded, frowning, "True. Poor Inuyasha."

Sango stared down at the river as Kilala leapt from the shore. She loved riding Kilala like this, the flame footed cat demon made trips like this fun. Not to mention she could carry so much. A questioning chirp distracted her from her enjoyment. Kilala angled downwards to land beside a large rock. Silently Sango reached behind her and loosened the Hiraikotsu. Creeping around the stone, she stumbled over something soft. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to the ground. A tanned arm lay on the ground, the hand turned palm up on the small rocks that made up the river's shore. Kneeling down, her eyes followed up the arm to the hair, wet, it hung in jet black strands. Carefully, she wiped the hair back and recognized the face.

"Koga. What happened? Kilala... help me take him back to the camp!" Too busy to notice that Koga was naked, she dragged him to Kilala and tossed him over her back. Climbing on behind him, Sango held on tight as they ran for the camp.

Few minutes later, Kilala landed and Koga slipped from her back. At the sound both Miroku and Kagome jumped, then ran forth. As Kagome approached she noticed that Koga was naked. A blushed filled her face before she bit her lip and approached. Sango and Miroku had lifted up the demon and looked for a place to put him. Kagome darted off and grabbed a bedroll.

"Here." She unrolled the bedroll and waited.

"Thank you. I found him by the river. He's been attacked, badly." Sango pulled the cover up to his hips.

Miroku stared at the wounds. "Yes, very badly. Please, Kagome, hand me my pack. Sango, can you get me some water to wash off this blood?"

Miroku examined the damage. Ripped raggedly across his chest were four parallel stripes. As he cleaned them, he opened several bottles and mixed the herbs together. Opening a wine skin, he mixed it with the herbs and spread it over the wounds.

Kagome watched silently and thought. "Shippo?"

"Yes, Kagome?" Shippo crawled into her lap.

"Didn't you say that Inuyasha went to the river?"

"Yes... oh no! What if whatever attacked Koga attacked Inuyasha? Sango! We have to go look for Inuyasha!"

Koga moaned and one blue eye opened. He listened as the others discussed what may have happened. Unable to contain himself he started to laugh.

Kagome heard him and turned around. "Koga, you're awake! Tell me was Inuyasha there? Did something happen to him?"

Koga struggled to sit up, before feeling two hands helping him. A rustle of cloth and he was held against the side and chest of another. One hand pressed gently against his shoulder, the mala beads clacking gently.

"Can you tell us what happened, Koga?" The priest asked.

"Maybe it had to do with why Inuyasha smelt so funny?" Shippo piped up.

Koga chuckled. "Actually the fox brat is right. Though as young as he is, the smell didn't mean much to him. It's simple. Inuyasha is in heat."

"HEAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Heat?" Sango asked perplexed.

"Oh, heat. That's what it smells like?" Shippo asked, wrapping his tail about him.

"I see, it makes some sort of sense." Miroku nodded absently, as he stroked Koga's hair. "He has been becoming more and more demonlike. You tried to woo him, and he fought you?"

"Are you kidding? He didn't even know what was happening. No, that idiot hanyou didn't do this to me. It was the other demon. He wanted the idiot. Some huge grey dog."

"Grey dog? Koga... how many legs did it have?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Three." Koga said, leaning back, relaxing as it is to have your hair stroked.

"And which one was missing?" Miroku asked softly.

"Hmmm... the front left one, why?"

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fought you for Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm... yes."

"Why?"

"Why else? He wants to mate with him."

"But Inuyasha is male. Why would he go into heat and why would his brother want to mate with him?"

Sango's head jerked up. "Because he wants a child. It's a little known fact, that most demons despite looking either male or female truly are either. They have the ability to seed and bear young. Not just one or the other. Inuyasha was only half a demon so I didn't think it mattered. I didn't think he would go into heat or be able to have a child. Most hanyou are sterile or as close to it that it doesn't matter. Inuyasha is becoming more and more a demon. I didn't realize that he had changed so much."

Miroku bit his lip, one hand still absently stroking Koga's hair. "Then Sesshomaru isn't likely to hurt him unless Inuyasha fights him, right?"

Koga barked a laugh, "The last thing I saw wasn't the mutt fighting! No, the only marks they'll get is lovebites."

Kagome stared at him before turning and stalking off. Sango growled and followed her. Miroku meanwhile sighed and slapped him on the head. "Idiot."

"Yeah but it did what I wanted it to."

"And what is that, oh wise one?" Miroku's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Leave us alone. Now, lay down, I need sleep." Koga pushed against Miroku's chest.

Sighing the monk laid back and allowed the wolf demon to lay down on him. _Wonderful, Miroku, as if you didn't have enough problems. Ahh well, the girls will be back soon._

Neither noticed Shippo watching. He waited until they fell asleep then curled up in the warm space between them.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of his castle, Inuyasha slipped off and pressed close to him, pale coral lips pressing to Sesshomaru's neck. Sucking light, fingers thin and strong holding tight to his lover's shoulder. With a growl, Sesshomaru pushed him away. "Wait..."

Inuyasha whined, thin and high.

"Just wait for a moment, my love, my heart. Let me take us to _our_ chamber. Hold tight to me, my love." Sesshomaru hugged the not quite hanyou close to himself as he jumped. Five leaps later, he stood perched on the railing of his inside balcony. Leaping down lightly, he let Inuyasha go and threw open the doors. Inside, the bed was lying piled high with furs and pillows.

"Lie down, my Yasha. Undress and lie down."

Inuyasha whined and walked in, already pulling at his sodden silken under pants. Crawling up on the bed, he shivered. A crackle and whoosh sounded off to the side and heat started to creep into the room. Sesshomaru appeared holding a long towel. Smiling gently, he knelt before Inuyasha and started toweling his lower, rubbing roughly, stimulating those cold limb. Silently, the dog lord did both legs and his chest, pausing once to kiss those shaking lips.

"Give me your hands, when you shake it will not be from cold but rather from desire and anticipation. When you shiver it will be because my lips have wrung cries of delight and joy from your soul. Never, and I do mean never, will you lack warmth when I am with you. Now, how are you feeling, Inuyasha? I know that it is hard to speak, especially during your first heat, but you will try."

The naked demon reached up, claws extending. "...ine... please... sesssss."

"I have always been yours but first speak to me, Yasha. I do not wish to do this if you will be thinking of those... **_females_**!"

"You... you... in my dreams, you... loved me."

"I always have, though I have showed it in my own way."

Inuyasha surged upward, fangs growing as he grabbed Sesshomaru. Pulling him closer, those ivory fangs pierced the soft flesh of at the join of shoulder and neck.

Sesshomaru’s claws grew, pressing into the hard back, drops of blood welling up as the nail cut into the pale flesh. One hand slipped between them and Sesshomaru loosened his coat; shrugging it off, he slipped off his pants. Struggling to not move too far from the lust crazed demon, he quickly stripped himself. Fangs flashed as bites were given and taken. Translucent claws glinted in the firelight, stained red by blood. Growls rumbled through the room, echoing off the stone walls. Sesshomaru tugged his beautiful pale brother up to his knees and spread those tight, firm, hard cheeks. Grinning, he leaned over to lick a slick trail over the bony bumps of his spine. His tongue lapped at the tight hole before he sat back. “Stay.”

Inuyasha shook, his entire frame shaking the bed. Hair tangled and soaked with sweat and blood, he waited.

Sesshomaru picked up the bottle that he had placed beside the fireplace earlier and moved back to the bed. Using one hand to pop the cork, he placed the rim of the warm bottle against Inuyasha’s hole. The younger one jumped, forcing the rim into himself a little. The gasp worked out of his lover caused Sesshomaru to laugh. Pressing it in further, he tilted the bottle up to allow the oil within to drain into Yasha’s passage. As he watched a third of it flow into his lover, he pulled it from him with a pop. Rising up, he pressed the tip of his straining cock at the entrance and poured a line of oil from tip to base. Quickly running his fingers through the oil, he covered himself and pressed in. 

“Do you feel that pain, Inuyasha, that burning? That is me. That is me within you. This is where you belong, Inuyasha! IN MY BED! AT MY SIDE! I will claim you and you will love me for it! Together we will bring a new age!” Sesshomaru whispered harshly in his lover’s ear. 

Inuyasha leaned his head back, howling as his mate pounded behind him, hammered in and out. Sesshomaru howled in harmony, his hand twisting Inuyasha’s head to side as his leaned forward and bit. The heavy hot blood filled his mouth, sweet, metallic; better than a human’s, better than a demon’s just perfect. Inuyasha’s scent became stronger as he came, his seed shooting onto the furs. The howl took on a throbbing quality as Sesshomaru shot into him. Fangs clenched tightly, teeth buried up to their gums. Finally, they dropped to the bed, legs tangled. Inuyasha rolled over and onto his brother, head resting in the crook of his mate’s neck. Sesshomaru buried his face into the sweat soaked hair and breathed the scent of his mate, his finally after almost five hundred years. Finally. Tired, he pulled a fur to cover them and slept.

//*\\\\*//*\\\

Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome and held her close. "I'm sorry. It's not you, believe me. We've studied demons for a long time, and I can tell you this. All he said, how he's acting around Miroku is just left over hormones from earlier. When a demon goes into heat, like Inuyasha did, it calls all the demons around. They don't exactly think before they pursue, they just smell the arousal and respond. Now Koga is all hyped up from it and needs to burn it off. He'll flirt with Miroku for a while, especially since Miroku was being nice to him. Once it's out of his system, he'll be the same Koga he's always been. I'm sure of it."

"But..."

"I know this seems very confusing but it's part of their demon nature. Why don't we just stay here for tonight? Kilala can go back and get everything we need."

"What about Inuyasha, he's alone with Sesshomaru." Kagome asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, but Sesshomaru sees him as a mate, he will not harm him. Trust me in this, of us all, Inuyasha is the safest. Sesshomaru will kill anyone who tries to harm him."

Kagome nodded and sat back down, "Ok... so we're gonna stay here for a while?"

"Yeah. Kilala, will you go get two bedrolls and meet us back here? You rest, Kagome." Sango stood up and stretched, joints popping before she started to collect some wood for a fire

_So beautiful._ _The promise that was there as a child has grown into a beautiful male. An almost fitting mate for me. If this transformation proceeds apace then soon, he will be a full demon and my mate for thousands of years._ A slim hand reached up and stroked the long hair from the fine featured face. Sesshomaru leaned closer and kissed him gently on the shoulder, in the curve of the bite. Lips pressed close to the white dog ears as Sesshomaru whispered to his lover, "You were always to be mine, when you were born, your mother was told that you would be mine. When I sought the future, my future was of a silver dog who turned black once a moon. You are mine, not just now but for always. Sleep now, my beautiful one, soon you will transform to be even more so."

Frowning, he slid out of bed and wrapped a silk robe about himself and slipping his feet into satin slippers. Checking the fire, he added more fuel before he left the room. He strode through the sitting room and out his suit door. Jaken sat against the railing, eyes closed, clawed hands clutching the two-headed staff. Grumbling, he kicked Jaken slightly in the ribs. The toad-demon's yellow eyes opened instantly as he leapt to his feet.

"Master... is everything ok with your... _mate_?

Sesshomaru spun around, hand flashing in the darkness. Raising his arm, he tightened his grip on the cool scaly flesh. Growling low in his throat, he moved the small demon closer, staring into his yellow eyes. "Jaken, there are only four people who may object to who my mate is and of those four two are dead. Of the two remaining alive, only one stands here. You are not that one. The Inutaichou is dead, Izayaoi is dead but I have long had her blessing. Inuyasha doesn't mind and nor do I." Carelessly he dropped the toad and headed to the balcony, leaping to the rail, he stepped off into space.

Inuyasha moaned and turned over. _Man it was nice to finally be in a real bed again. Then again, Miroku always fou... wait. We were in the woods. Then... Sesshomaru!_

Golden eyes widened, as he sat up quickly, feeling a pulling on his shoulder. _NO!_ One clawed hand reached up to touch the bite marks on his shoulder. _What... what happened? Damn, I ache, why haven't I healed yet_

Inuyasha swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the pain and used the wall to pull himself upright. Walking gingerly, he walked about the room. It was unfamiliar but Sesshomaru's scent was all over everything, the tapestries were rich and felt of fine silk. The furs on the bed absolutely reeked of se... Inuyasha shook his head to empty it of those thoughts and headed towards a door inset in the close wall. It led to a bathroom, frowning he leaned against the doorway. _What the hell is going on here?_

A slim hand slid between the doorframe and Inuyasha's side, pressing against his chest. It pressed him back into a firm chest. "Inuyasha. How are you feeling?"

"Why am I here?"

"Because you wanted to be, my _brother_ , my _love_." Lips caressed the shell of his soft furred ear. "Because you are my mate, now and forever."

Inuyasha turned around, clawed hand reaching up to scratch out his eyes. Sesshomaru ducked his head and kissed his neck. His hand stroking against the pale flesh, nail cradling the nipples. Inuyasha arced back, whimpering, eyes narrowing. "Sesssssssy."

"Yes, my Yasha, I never thought you would call me that again. Come to bed, eat, and we'll talk."

Inuyasha pulled away. "No... why? Why am I doing this? What's going on? Tell me, did you hurt them Sesshomaru?"

"Never. Inuyasha, let's sit, talk, eat."

"WHAT ARE **YOU** UP TO?"

"You are changing, Inuyasha. Every time you become more and more demon like, each time you change back, you are less and less a hanyou. Soon you will be entirely demon, but not that insane, out of control monster but a demon like me, like father. You are getting your wish, Inuyasha, my Yasha!" Sesshomaru's voice hissed as he pressed closer, one leg pressing between the hanyou's. "You went into heat and it called all the demons from miles around to pay court to you, but your mate, destined since your birth, your mate who has waited almost five hundred years for your first heat has finally claimed you."

Inuyasha felt his knees give out as he leaned back into his brother's embrace. Breath gasping, he dug his nails into the pale flesh of his mate's arm. "My mate?"

"Yes, though the Inutaichou filled your head and heart with hatred of me, I was granted your mother's permission, no... her demand that I pursue you. I am your mate, I am your mate and together you and I will bring this land to a new era! Now, come, let me feed you, touch you, and make you cry out my name yet again."


	4. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 3

Sango lay back on the soft grass, one hand gently stroking Kagome's dark hair. _Poor Kagome, she's so hurt. I know it's only heat but it's strange that Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha. Every other time they get together they try to kill each other. Though I can't exactly complain... I wonder if Koga has seduced Miroku yet?_

Shrugging, Sango tightened her arm around Kagome's shoulder and placed a kiss on the puffy lips before closing her own eyes. Humming softly she thought about earlier and how Kagome sought her 'comfort'. One day, Sango knew they'd both settle down with others but for now, she didn't need to be alone. It was no hardship for Sango either, since Kagome tasted so sweet.

Inuyasha twitched, batting at the hair tickling his nose. Growling, he rolled over into a patch of sunshine. The warmth flowed into him, loosening sleep stiff muscles. Inuyasha growled and rolled over. A slim hand crept over his pale chest, nails running over the soft hair of his midline. A purr rumbled deep inside him as the fingers caressed his skin, passing softly over the nipple. Stretching happily, he turned around, eyes opening slowly. "Kag... SESSHOMARU!"

Red demon rage crept into gold eyes, the caressing nails stabbed in the soft flesh below the nipple. "You dare? You DARE to mention her name while you are in our bed? The very bed we have mated in?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother, his mate and moved closer. Pressing the sharp clear nails of his lover deeper into his flesh. The blood well up and covered the nail, staining it a rich red. "Sesshomaru...why?"

"Why am I offended that you would mention that little slut in our bed?" The eyes sparked, "You are mine and you better get used to it!"

Inuyasha stared at the lengthening fangs and responded instinctively by tilting his head back and showing his mate the soft span of his neck. "Sesshomaru, I mean why me... I know you hate me, so why me? Why can't I even get angry at you? I should be beating the hell out of you. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, my Yasha." Sesshomaru wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him closer. "Nothing at all... my mate. It is in the nature of a demon."

"I'm not a demon! I'm a hanyou and proud of it!" Yasha growled, his fangs peeking out of his pale lips.

"You are not exactly a half demon... even now you are feeling the lassitude that comes with being a mated demon. You feel calm, relaxed, not inclined to fight. You feel like nothing can bother you or disturb you. You know that you should hate me but all you want to do is love me, cuddle with me, kiss me, touch me. Do all the things you never would do with me. Is that right?"

The silver head nodded before tucking in under Sess's chin.

"This is normal demon behavior, my Yasha. You have never been so close to your demon nature as you are now. And it's all the Tetsaiga's fault." A snort from under his chin caused him to chuckle. "The Tetsaiga as you know releases your demon nature. The sheath keeps it from overwhelming you. What they did not tell you was that the more you used it, the more you would become a demon. I don't mean the low-class berserk creature you were when you lost control of your nature but a demon such as I or father. The Tetsaiga released your demon nature but it didn't teach you any control as a result it acted like a drug. The more you are away from it the worse you become. Until you will become so dependant on it that you will never be able to be separated from it again. This of course is tied into your mother and the sword's need to protect humans. Every day, every minute that Tetsaiga is used to protect humans it digs its claws into you. Soon, it will not just mandate that you never be separated from it but rather it will demand you rescue humans. Not just a few but more and more. An insidious trap. One laid to prevent us."

Inuyasha shook his head, ears flapping, "Prevent us from what? And why would I believe you?"

"From being together. A prophecy states that you and I will bring an era of peace. As for why... wait here for a moment, my beloved." Sesshomaru rolled over, and stood up, the sheet falling from his pale skin. Inuyasha stared at the dark wine colored bruises. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled over nail marks, and the finger mark. The perfect semicircle of teeth mark, already crusted over with blood stood out on the neck. Sesshomaru, walked over to his closet and reached for the highest shelf, hissing a bit as he pulled at the mating wounds. Taking a small wooden box, he returned to the bed and handed it to his mate.

Inuyasha took it gently, finger tracing over the carving on the top... it sort of... looked like vines.

"Father had it made for Izayoi. The vines twist to create letters. It spells her name and yours... and our father's. It holds memories, tokens of our family. Things you should have known. Things I wished to tell you but was not allowed." Sesshomaru lifted up the top and opened a pouch that was attached to the inside of the box top. Reaching in,he pulled out three pieces of folded paper. Unfolding them, he handed the first to Inuyasha. "Read."

Yasha nodded and looked at the paper.

_My beautiful son,_

Already I am ill and do not know if I can last any more time. I wanted to speak to you of the prophecy save that your father has forbidden speech of your brother, Sesshomaru. The foolishness of your father made it hard to tell you about this but I have sent this box to Sesshomaru with instructions to give it to you once your father is dead. I wish I knew who turned him against Sess but I am at a loss.

Many years ago, when I was but a child, my father took me to a wise priestess to tell my future. She said that in time to come I would marry and that my child would marry the leader of the western lands to usher in a new age of prosperity. Then I met your father. He was the lord of the western lands! I thought for a moment that the prophecy was wrong, or perhaps for my father.

For the longest, I prepared for the birth of my daughter. Years went by and still I didn't have her. Nine years after I married your father, a fellow demon was staying with us and gave birth. At first I was astonished for he... yes, HE, gave birth to a darling girl child. That is when my husband explained how demons may look male or female but they really aren't. Still it did not occur to me that you could look male for I'm human and I was sure I'd have a daughter. I got pregnant and I had a name all picked out for you. I was ready for my daughter.

You were born and for a moment I was afraid for I knew you were my only child. For all that I loved my husband, I worried that I had let my land down. After a moment I didn't care for you looked up at me, those golden yes and squalled. Your ears still wet and your tail beat against me... I loved you so much. I feared how my family would take to you but I also didn't care, you are my heart.

Two months after you born, Sesshomaru came home and marked you. I saw him and for a moment I wanted to beat him but then I remembered something. The prophecy said my child would marry the lord of the western land. Sesshomaru would be the new lord of the western lands once his father died. My child would marry that lord and bring great peace and prosperity to this land. So I knew he'd never hurt you and decided to welcome him. To help him fall in love with you and turn him into someone I'd be glad to give my son to. I am your mother, I'd never give you to man who I thought would abuse you! And thankfully he seemed to be happy to just be there with you. The times I'd come in and see him holding you, eyes full of joy and pleasure just to be close to you. How he loves you, my Yasha.

Be good to him, my son. Teach him to love you right!

Forever beloved,

Izayoi

Warm fingers brushed white hair from his, lips pressed against his forehead. "She knew that you were meant for me... and I for you. This..." Sesshomaru held out a thin piece of paper. "The first is your foretelling, the second mine. I will hide nothing from you, my mate, my husband, my Yasha!"

Inuyasha started as he felt Sesshomaru's growl shake through him. "Yours? Then... what happened? Why did Father do this?"

"I don't know, he came on me one day, holding you. I was always told by Izayoi that when I held you, I looked strange. As if I was drugged, and apparently Father thought I was..." The growl peaked. "harming you. He forbade me unsupervised visits. Izayoi would let me whenever he was gone. Once she died, he got worse and worse. Finally exiling me from home. He said if I didn't obey he would raise you to hate me and that Inuyasha is not acceptable. How I'd follow you, filling my being with your smell. During my heats, I would take clothing that positively reeked of you and hold it while my body was wracked with pain. I'd convulse and yet still keep a hold of your clothes, your scent, until my heat passed. And now... now I no longer have to. Now, we are mated and that is perfection."

"If I stay." Inuyasha rolled off Sesshomaru's chest and stood shakily on his feet.

"You will."

Inuyasha gave him a look before walking through the open doorway to the bathroom.

Koga reached over and pulled his lover closer. Nose buried in the warm hair. Hair... that smelled different from one of his usual fuck buddies. Sniffing again, he ran through his remaining pack, it couldn't be Ginta or Hakkaku. Moving one hand down to cup the firm ass, he frowned as he felt the cloth. _What the hell? A human, I picked up a human last night? I must have been out of my mind._ He squeezed the ass again, pleased at the handful. _Okay, let's see. It feels like dinnertime, last I remember it was early afternoon and I was washing up. Then... oh yeah, that mutt went into heat. And was apparently claimed by his half brother. Oh yesssss... then I caught that lecherous monk. And damn he feels good._

Koga pulled Miroku closer, hands still stroking those firm cheeks. Hearing a squeal from between them, he opened his eyes. _The fox brat._ Lifting said brat by the tail, he stared at the monk who was just waking up. "You know, if we're to have kids you should marry me first. Otherwise, you get to keep the kid."

Shippo twisted and tried to bite him. "Hey, let me go! You bully!"

Miroku yawned and stretched slowly, joints popping, he was a beauty. "Koga, leave Shippo alone. How are you feeling? Need more rest?"

"Yeah... a lot more _rest_." Koga reached up and pulled Miroku closer. "Lay down. I don't _rest_ well alone."

Miroku stared at the wolf demon, eyes burning, "Somehow, I doubt sleep is in issue here. Perhaps, we can find a... more suitable place to make sure you... _rest_."

"Really... hmmm. I think you have too many clothes on to really rest well, why don't we go someplace quiet. There's a cave not too far from here." Koga jumped up and held out his hand. As Miroku stood, Koga's hand traveled up his arm and caressed his cheek. Lips brushed gently against his neck. "Come on."

A frown crossed the monk's face. "Koga, you... are still excited from pursuing Inuyasha aren't you?"

"Does it matter? Inuyasha right now, is having excellent mating sex with Sesshomaru. And if what I heard was true, then Kagome is going to be real upset but it doesn't matter right now, idiot. I'm horny, you're always horny. No one is stopping us, and we can do what we want. What is it with humans and asking what it means, it means we're gonna have fun. Now come on."

Miroku shrugged and squeezed Koga's hand. Smiling, he let Koga lead the way.

Sesshomaru slid from the bed, wrapping a dark maroon silk robe about him, he tied it lightly. Walking over to the bathroom door, he listened to the noises within. Mouth open, he tasted the air. Salt, anger, desire. All these from that lovely young man. Grinning, he walked over to the bedroom door and threw it open. Walking to the interior balcony of their room, he leapt over the railing. The light robe he wore billowed out and flared. He landed gently. Turning around he headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't care, Jaken. I will not serve some idiot half-breed." The cook threw his spoon down. The wine sauce splashed about the room. "I don't know what's wrong with him but I am not serving any half-breed whore."

Jaken stared at the taller demon, his large yellow slit pupil eyes bulging. "WHAT! You will, you will do as Master Sesshomaru demands. That..." Jaken's lip curled, "half-breed is Master Sesshomaru's mate. And you will serve him with all the dignity that you do Master Sesshomaru. If you do not, then you may leave now before he hears of this and kills you!"

"I refuse! I'll quit and you can find some other cook. I will not serve that damned half-breed. I re—"

Light flashed as something cleaved the air in front of the cook. Flashes of light glinted from steel. The cook stared, mouth still open before the two halves of his body slid apart from each other. Jaken jumped back, feeling something against his back, he turned his head up to stare into the dark golden eyes of his Master.

"M-M-Mas-Master Sesshomaru!"

The rest of the kitchen staff flattened themselves against the wall.

"Inuyasha is my mate. Any who have a problem with that will be killed. We are hungry and I expect excellent service. Jaken, find out where Inuyasha's friends are." Sesshomaru turned around, flicking blood from his nails.

_How dare they even think to pass judgment on my mate. I have waited centuries for him, I will not be dictated to again!_

Inuyasha heard the door close and peeked out the bathroom. Not seeing his brother, he moved to sit on the bed. The sheets were so smooth and soft, frowning, he picked up a dark blue pillow and raised it to his nose. Scents exploded in his face. Him, Sesshomaru, semen, desire, sweat, blood, saliva. Moans crawled out of his throat. Pressing his hips into the bed, he rubbed, thinking of the beautiful silken silver hair, golden eyes so much like his own fogged with desire, fangs piercing his neck, shoulder, above his nipple. Claws running down his back, blood flowing. Sesshomaru in him. His cock pressing deep into him, the way it felt so... perfect, right, better than everyone. No... Kikyo’s desire never felt like this, nor Kagome’s. It was like... Sesshomaru fit him, the desire for him burned in the pit of his stomach. Growling, he felt the marking rise on his cheeks and stood up. Nose sniffing the air, seeking for a sign of his mate. Running, he ripped the door open, running out, and stopped. Eyes shining, he looked around. The ceiling was high but there. Looking left and right, he saw staggered rows of balconies.

“Inuyasha. Come to me.” Sesshomaru whispered down below.Inuyasha leaned over the railing, eyes focusing on the gaping robe, the ceramic flesh beneath it, the marks on the body. Marks made by his teeth, his claws, his marks. And yet, Sesshomaru did not have the smell of a claimed demon.

“Come to me, my mate... claim me, claim me in such a way that no one can deny. Jump!” Sesshomaru leaned his head back, one hand slipping underneath the silk, fingers running over the marks on his body. “Come.”

Inuyasha looked from side to side, staring at the ground some six stories down.

“You’ve never been in the main house, my love. There are no stairs, no way for humans to invade. Just the interior balconies that we can leap from one to another. No way to get down other than leaping and, my mate, I need.” Sesshomaru untied the belt holding the robe closed and lowered one hand to cup himself. The hand traveled down the length, thumb covered the tip. 

The sharp bitter smell of precum floated up and Inuyasha groaned. He leaned against the railing, his own cock stiffening and his balls beginning to ache. Looking down at his mate, head leaned back and showing off that exquisite neck. He grabbed the railing and vaulted over. “ **MINE**.

Sesshomaru leaned in, lips close to his mate’s silver furred ears. “Not... yet.”

A growl rolled up from Inuyasha’s chest, one hands grasping onto Sesshomaru. Claws lengthened and sliced through the thin robe. Blood seeping out. “You are!”

"Not yet, my love. First... you must catch me, then you must claim me. If you have become demon enough to do so.” The taller demon spun around fast, pushing the other to the ground and jumped upward, the robe falling from him as he landed three stories up. Without thought, Inuyasha took after him. Following as the chase ranged from balcony to balcony. The colors of the walls and interiors flashed by as he chased down his mate. Teeth grew, elongating, becoming sharp as drops of dark saliva fell far to the ground sending up minute wisps of smoke. Snarling, he darts his eyes from left to right to up to down, seeking a way to cut his mate off. Noticing where Sesshomaru is, one level below the top and how he’s looking up, Inuyasha launched himself towards the balcony one level higher, pivoting quickly, he launched himself at his soon to be claimed mate. His shoulder hit his lover in the stomach and he laughed at they fell. Clasping his hands behind the older demon’s head, they impacted the surface. Inuyasha could feel the crunch of a knuckle, but he was too far in heat to consider it. Lips ran over the smooth neck, fangs scraped over a nipple. Drops of newly developed poison dripped onto the creamy skin. Eyes red with his demon heritage, Inuyasha focused on one area. Seeming almost to glow, he attacked the base of his moaning lover’s collarbone. Poison bubbled in the small hollow and fangs dug deep into the flesh, piercing the muscle. Gray green poison, already altered by the blood, followed the holes made by the teeth. Sesshomaru arced up, screaming in pain, desire, and completion. 

Inuyasha looked at his mate, his claimed mate, and liked what he saw. Sesshomaru, always cold and reserved, arrogant and assured, lay in a debauched sprawl. Arms and legs flung out, hands clenching and unclenching while they tremble, mewling cries came from deep in his throat, hair plastered and tussled with sweat, the same sweat that beaded his body all over. The same sweat that made him smell so... perfectly, absolutely delicious. Inuyasha scraped his claws down the trembling flesh, raising his hand to his nose, licking the sweat from the claws.

“You are mine... never doubt that, never refuse that.” Inuyasha stared at the lovely sight before him. He licked his hand, making sure it had a thick coating of saliva. Wrapping it around his straining penis, he grabbed Sesshomaru’s hip and grinned. He placed the tip at his lover’s entrance and pressed forward. Slowly. Inch by inch. He smelled the bitter metallic tang of blood. “Remember... that... you... belong... to... me... now... and... forever...!”

Sesshomaru stared up into his transformed mate. “Yes...”

A blinding light burst behind the younger demon’s eyes as he collapsed onto the chest of his mate. Sesshomaru’s head thumped softly against the floor, eyes falling shut heavily. Exhausted he relaxed as he was pressed down.

//*\\\\*//*\\\

Jaken stared at the scene before him. The small puddle of blood on the tiled floor. Signaling for servants, he walked over to the still transformed Inuyasha. "Master Inuyasha, please awaken. Master Inuyasha... please, you must clean up."

Inuyasha groaned and opened one eye blearily. "What do _you_ want?"

"For you to take your mate back to your bed, Master Inuyasha. The floor is cold and he will be in pain when he awakens."

Inuyasha's eyes widened with as he heard the tone with which the toad demon spoke to him. Frowning, he slid out of Sesshomaru, trying not to pull too hard and rip him any further. "Ok... ok..." Looking down at the blood, he winced and gently picked up his lover. "Can... can you clean this up? Please."

"Yes, Master Inuyasha, I will bring food for you both in less than an hour." Jaken replied as Inuyasha leapt upward. Behind him ten servants waited. Kneeling down, broke the tiles surrounding the dried blood. Reaching back, a crowbar was handed to him. Silently Sesshomaru's most trusted and loyal servant pried up the tiles stained with the blood and set them aside. Once he had finished, he stood up and picked up the tiles. As he walked away, he called back. "Clean this mess up."

End Part 3


	5. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shippo poked at the dying embers and muttered. Why did they all have to go off? It's not like he hadn't seen sex before. Mumbling, he dug through Miroku's pack until he found the fishing rod and headed towards the river.

Shippo poked at the dying embers and muttered. Why did they all have to go off? It's not like he hadn't seen sex before. Mumbling, he dug through Miroku's pack until he found the fishing rod and headed towards the river.

Kagome moaned and stretched, she felt... safe, safe and warm. Reaching over her shoulder, she felt for the blanket and pulled it up. Behind her, she could hear Sango breathing softly behind her, as warm breath caressing the back of her neck. Moving slowly, she wiggled around until she faced the other woman. Sango's eyes moved about under the lids. She must be gently, trying not to wake up her... friend, got one arm out of the bedroll. Fingers reached up and traced over the pale lips. They were so sweet and she's so gentle. She was kind to lips parted in a sigh as they responded to the pressure. A moan of desire floated out, a shiver traveled down her spine, and settled in the pit of her stomach at the sound. Her lips curled in a smile as she remembered that sound, did she ever. It was almost as good as the sound she made when she kissed Sango's neck.

Moving back, she ran her other hand over the warm skin stretched over hard ribs. Fingers danced over a scar on the ribcage before traveling under a hot breast. You could try: She slipped her fingers under the curve, lifting the breast slightly before flicking the nipple with her thumb. A nipple if she remembered right peaked when pinched. Laughing, she pinched it softly, feeling it harden.

Sango's eyelids fluttered, head moving back, as a low long moan slipped from between her lips. Eyes open, Sango tried to focus on the young woman who held her so sweetly. Lips met hers and she closed her eyes again. "Kagome... please?"

A tongue slipped between her lips, fingers dancing down, thumb stroking along the midline. Too soon but not soon enough Kagome's fingers were twinning in the silky strands that hid Sango's center.

"Ka... gome..."

"Shhh... enjoy this Sango." Kagome whispered, her dark eyes connecting to the demon hunter's, "Let me make you feel good."

Miroku stared up at the ceiling of the cave, one hand stroking Koga's hair. He had to admit the wolf demon was a good lover, inventive and considerate, even if a bit… too mouthy. A bite back there really wasn't on his list of best things to feel. Stretching, he stood up and looked around for his clothes. Finding them, he brushed off a few flakes of dried semen and got dressed. Slipping on his sandals, he walked over to Koga. "Time to get up."

Koga growled and snapped at the foot that nudged him. "Stop it."

"No, last night was fun but now we need to get up and plan how we are going to get Inuyasha back. You are going to help us aren't you?" Miroku asked, walking to the cave opening. And it's not safe to leave Shippo alone. Once we check on him, we can go bathe in the river. Together."

Koga watched the monk, exit the cave. "Damn it! Do they really think the dog demon is going to leave Sesshomaru? Ahh well, it'll be fun." Dressing in a whirl of wind, he ran out and caught up with Miroku. With one hand cupping his ass, and the other pressing on his back, Koga kissed the monk deeply. "You know, it won't be the same. By now, Inuyasha has mated to Sesshomaru. It's permanent but if you want to try to get the mutt, then I'll help. But I'll need a little help."

"Perman-"

Koga's head tilted back and a howl echoed across the hills flow further and further out but never ending. Miroku stared at the throat before him. Without seeming to breathe, Koga was howling out, loud and clear, his Adam's apple bouncing as the ululations flew out. "Hakkaku and Ginta should be here soon."

"Good." Miroku leaned forward and placed a kiss on the wolf demon's lips. "Hey Koga?"

"Yes?"

Miroku whirled to face the demon, eyes twinkling with mischievous sincerity. "If demons can get pregnant, would you do me the honor of having my children?"

Miroku ducked as claws ripped through the air over him.

Shippo sat on the rock, knife cutting through the soft belly of the fish. The other seven lay on a rock, the guts tossed into a bucket. He looked over at the fire burning happily and gutted the fish with ease. Wiping his hands with a cloth, he dug through the packs until he found the cooking pot. Adjusting the tripod stand, he set the pot over the fire. He chopped up the fish into small pieces. It was strange how one demon's mating behavior affected the whole camp.

A flume of dust on the road headed closer. Frowning, he covered the remaining fish with leaves and waited. Hakkaku and Ginta stood in front of the pot.

"Hey! Koga will be back soon, until then, clean and chop up the fish." Shippo tossed a fish at each of them and turned back to cleaning his own.

"What do you mean, ya little twerp? Where's Koga?" Hakkaku looked down at the small fox.

Ginta peeped into the pot, barking a bit when Shippo whacked him. "Hey!"

"Help me finish, and we can eat soon. Koga is with Miroku, in a cave not too far from here. They've been busy together. Inuyasha went into heat and Sesshomaru came to claim him. Sango is with Kagome, and you're gonna help me with dinner so we can all eat before we go to rescue Inuyasha!"

Ginta shrugged and looked at Hakkaku for a moment and nodded. "Very well. Hand me those fish. Hak, go get more water for the soup. Got anything to add into it?"

"Kagome has some 'spices' and I thought I would get some plants from the water. There are some onions down there."

"Hmm, I'll get those."

"Good." Shippo hummed as he kept cutting up the fish, maybe fresh food would get everyone to get together.

Kagome moved closer to the warmth and hugged it close. Long hair tickled her face. Allowing herself to relax, she opened her eyes and played with the long dark strands. So soft. Her arms tightened around the waist of the person she was laying on. Lips pressed against the soft shoulder. "Sango."

"You're awake, I'm glad. How are you feeling now?" Sango asked, one hand stroking Kagome's hair.

"Better... thank you." Kagome held her close. "Sango... what are we going to do? I can't believe that Inuyasha... I mean it's wrong. It's filthy to even..."

"But Kagome... it isn't. It's a form of love, I suppose." Sango held her close, pale hand stroking the deep hair. "Inuyasha went into heat, he couldn't control that. His scent called suitable mates to him. That Sesshomaru came is a surprise but he is a dog demon."

"But it's his own brother!" Kagome shook her head, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "Why did he go with him? Why couldn't he stay with me!"

"Oh Kagome... I, I don't know what you know about demon physiology but I've notice that Inuyasha... every time he comes back from being a demon, he doesn't come back fully. He's becoming more and more a demon and not a half-demon. Demons are not male or female they're both. As for why, Sesshomaru mated Inuyasha, although I have an idea. In your time, when they breed animals: dogs, cats, cows, do they not sometimes breed sister to brother or mother to son, especially when they wish to keep a certain trait in a bloodline?"

Kagome stared at her friend, "WHAT? Of course he's a half-demon! He was born one!"

"I know but he's been changing. It's all about bloodlines. To keep traits in certain bloodlines, sometimes related pairs are mated. There are no other ROYAL dog demons alive except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I believe Sesshomaru wants a royal mate to produce royal children."

"But Inuyasha is a male, isn't he?"

"He was born a male half-demon but demons aren't male or female. I believe Inuyasha has changed so much that he is now capable of having children. He's demon enough." Sango brushed the hair from Kagome's face. "We'll go, try to get him back. I promise you. We'll do our best."

"We have to get him back... who know what Sesshomaru will do to him."

Jaken scurried down the hallway, his staff held off the floor. Stopping before a wooden door, he knocked with the staff, the sound reverberating down the hall. "Open this door!"

The door opened and young Rin stood there. "Oh hello, Jaken. Does Lord Sesshomaru want to see me?"

"No, no, no. The master did not send me, he likely will call for you in a couple days but right now the master is busy with his mate."

"His mate? When did Lord Sesshomaru get married?"

"He didn't, he claimed a mate; he claimed Inuyasha and Inuyasha has claimed our master. As such, they have shed blood and as his second in command, I have naturally collected some shards of their blood. It's a very sacred moment Rin. It's the blood our master shed as he was mated. If you take it, you must make sure no harm comes it." Jaken held out a piece of floor tile with dried blood on it, over it lay a small piece of sheet. His small clawed hand held it reverently. "The sheet is the blood of the master's mate. Put them away before dinner. And remember, no harm may come to it!"

"Oh, I'll be careful with it. Isn't Lord Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru's brother?" Rin asked eyes wide.

"Yes, yes, but it doesn't matter. Inuyasha went into heat and Lord Sesshomaru mated him. They have claimed each other so now Lord Inuyasha is also master in this castle. After a few days they will be ready to join us. I want you to be nice to him."

"I promise. Can you tell me more about him?" Rin smiled at him before climbing on her bed. "Please?"

"It's a long story." Jaken warned."

"That's ok, I want to know!"

"I would be pleased to. It all began..."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate sleeping beside him. Long silver hair hung in sweat-tangled strands. Blood stained the tips and some clumps were matted with it, small streaks of dark red covered the pale face and the single fang that peeked out. A growl of desire rumbled in his chest. Never had he seen a more beautiful sight. Reaching across his mate, he picked up the water pitcher and dipped the end of one sheet into it. Wiping, so very gently, some of the blood from Inuyasha's face, he noticed with happiness, the demon markings had stayed. The pale violet stripes were still prominent on his sharp face, ears laying flat on the pillow. Sesshomaru leaned closer, slipping the covers down to kiss the pale smooth skin, one claw running down the midline. "Mine."

Silver eyes stared down at him. "Yes, as you are mine. Mother was right, this feels... perfect. You belong to me."

"It will feel more perfect the day we announce our mating. And it will grow everyday after that. You belong to me and you will always be mine." Sesshomaru traced one claw down Inuyasha's thigh. His hot breath caressed the smooth skin of Inuyasha's neck. "If I know Jaken, he will be here soon with mementos of our mating. You spilled quite a bit of my blood on the tiles. Exactly the kind of blessing our mating desires."

Inuyasha shivered, one hand reaching behind him to grab hold of his mate, "It... it's so strange."

"That is because we never thought you would become a demon, oh I desired you from the first moment that we met but no one else believed that you would go into heat as we did. However, I am glad you did."

"So am I."

Kagome nibbled on the fish as she packed her backpack. Turning to Koga, she asked, "How far away is it to Sesshomaru's castle?"

Koga looked at the others and faced her, "About three days away, normally. I'm sure Sesshomaru ran it in under five hours. He had reason to."

"We're gonna rescue Inuyasha, we have to. We can't let Sesshomaru do this to him. Will you help me?"

Miroku jangled his staff and stared at Kagome, "And what if he doesn't want to be rescued, what if he's happy?"

She stared at him, "How can he be? With Sesshomaru violating him? He couldn't help going into heat but he didn't choose Sesshomaru. His brother just took advantage of him. Miroku, we have to save him."

Sango sighed and helped her pack, "Kagome, when we get there, if Inuyasha tells us he wants to stay or that he's not being hurt, you have to let him be, ok?"

"He won't."

"If he does, you must let him go. You can't defeat Lord Sesshomaru when he's fighting for his mate. And if they are mated, then Inuyasha will fight you as well. Please, let's find out first."

"Ok, we'll ask him, separated from Sesshomaru, he won't want to stay with him."

The others looked at each other and wondered if her blindness was going to get them into a war they couldn't win.

End Part 4


	6. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at his mate. Molten gold eyes focused on the sharp face of his brother. He slowly turned around, feeling the pull of the bite marks, the sharp pull of the claw marks. He snaked a hand loose and caressed the soft silver ears. Inuyasha murmured something, swung one long clawed hand at the disturbance and settled back. Smiling, Sesshomaru did it again, watching his lover's face wrinkle and the hand come up again. Teasing his lover, a small smile stole over his lips. "Inuyasha wake up... my mate."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at his mate. Molten gold eyes focused on the sharp face of his brother. He slowly turned around, feeling the pull of the bite marks, the sharp pull of the claw marks. He snaked a hand loose and caressed the soft silver ears. Inuyasha murmured something, swung one long clawed hand at the disturbance and settled back. Smiling, Sesshomaru did it again, watching his lover's face wrinkle and the hand come up again. Teasing his lover, a small smile stole over his lips. "Inuyasha wake up... my mate."

"Hmmmph, sleep." Inuyasha's arms reached out to pull his mate closer.

"Very well... when the other lords come, shall I send them up to the bedroom?" Sesshomaru sat up, pushing his lover's arm off him.

Inuyasha glared at him, "No... I've no doubt that you've had many lovers but that is over. Anyone else in our bedroom will be killed by me. Do not doubt that of me."

"I expect no less. However, you are aware that I have to announce our mating and present you to the other clans. We must then stand together to accept their presents.

Fangs gleamed wetly as the newly mated Hanyou yawned. "Why must we? We are the Dog Demons, why do we need to ask their approval?"

"We are informing them of our mating, not seeking their approval. We do not need nor would I accept it in any case. Just acceptance. You are my mate and I am your mate. This is fact. If they object, we shall destroy them." Sesshomaru traced the curves of his man's face with the claws. "You should see yourself, my love. Your transformation is nearly complete. You are becoming more and more demon every day. In less than a week you should be able to transform from your demon self to your half demon self with ease. You are so beautiful, like your mother."

Inuyasha watched, stunned, as his brother swept to the bathing room. A smile crawled over his face as he stood up, feeling the sharp stinging bite of pulled muscles, bites, and scratches. His mate's scent tickled in his nose, subtly different, a rich lusty smell, not as overwhelming as it had been but still waking in him an urge to protect and love. Happily, he followed his lover to the other room

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Kagome stretched as she reached the top of the hill. Below them, was a town, she could see the lands and smoke from the houses. If they were right, this was a town under Sesshomaru's rule. This is the beginning of his lands.

Miroku stared at Kagome's back. The girl had been insistent that she could convince Inuyasha to leave Sesshomaru, but he had his doubts... and worries. How would she react when he refused to leave Sesshomaru? He was still held captive by the beads. While Miroku did approve of Kaede's original reason behind placing the beads around Inuyasha's neck, lately Kagome had been using them whenever she felt like it. He frowned as he remembered how she had come back from the future, upset at failing a test and Inuyasha was jumpy, he just wouldn't be still. She had glared at him and "Sit" him several times. When he had stood up again, he was more subdued but his arm was hanging at a strange angle. A day later, Inuyasha's demon healing had fixed what had probably been a fracture or a break. She was out of control. He had no doubt that Inuyasha would refuse to leave his mate and even though he still had the chain on him. Oh god, he had to figure out a way to help him.

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Jaken nodded and waved over a low-level demon. "The lord is very interested in the human and demon group that has just crossed our border. They are associates of Lord Inuyasha, make sure no harm comes to them and that they are escorted to the castle. They must be here in three days. They will come in and be seated on Lord Inuyasha's right."

"Yes, Lord Jaken." The demon bowed and scuttled off.

Jaken nodded and beckoned to Rin. He nodded at her attire. She was dressed in an ice blue silk kimono adorned with leaping dogs running around it in sapphire. Her hair was pulled back and held with a blue comb, and two silver hairpins stuck in it. All in all, she looked like the child of a great lord. Which this was well for she was one.

"You look exquisite, Lady Rin. Now you must go out front and welcome the other lords. Do not worry, I will be there with you. All you should say is, 'The Lords of this Domain welcome you and bid you to enter their home. Once inside they demand strict observance of the rules of hospitality. There will be No fighting with one another. Do it off our land but not on it. All gifts can be given to Jaken. We will have guides to take you to your rooms. There will be a dinner in three days. Thank you." Can you do that?"

"Yes, Lord Jaken." Rin nodded, looking like a little lady.

A knock sounded and the door was opened. Lord Inuyasha swept in, his clothes similar to his husband's formal wear. He was dressed in a kimono, the color of fire rat red, silk over fire rat hide. Dogs and young boys ran around the kimono, the boys trying to catch the dogs who were trying to catch the boys. The figures were outlined in silver and white. His silver hair flowed backwards, falling in layers, much more manageable than before. His ears were sitting high on his head, swiveling around focusing on sounds. He looked at Rin and Jaken. "Hey, you look good."

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha." Rin smiled at him and bowed. Jaken bowed low, tilting his staff.

"Hey, you don't have to that. And what's up with you, Jaken. I'm the same... a little sore." Yasha smirked.

"No, my Lord. You are the mate of the Lord of the Western Domains. You are by Lord Sesshomaru's decree the Lord of the Western Domain, entitled to all loyalties, tied to all treaties, and deserving of all obedience by all member and constituents of this domain."

Inuyasha stared at the toad demon that looked up at him. Taking pity on Inuyasha, Jaken set his staff aside and walked up to him. "Inuyasha, I know my Lord has told you of the prophecy. You are now considered a lord of the Domain. All the rights and responsibilities are yours. As Lord Sesshomaru's majordomo, I am available to you for anything you need, or if you wish to appoint another for yourself. Perhaps your priest friend, Miroku? As for Lady Rin, at the moment she is the adopted daughter, not in succession, of Lord Sesshomaru. You, of course, may adopt her too. Since she is a human, she can not be in the line of succession. Your children with Lord Sesshomaru will be in the succession."

Inuyasha stared at the child. "Well... of course. If she's Sessy's kid, she's mine. But Jaken, if I get you right then I have to stay here. I can't! I still have to find the jewel shards and kill Naraku."

"I'm sure that in a month or so, you will be able to... but any less than that or unless one of you is pregnant, and the other lords will doubt it's a true mating. That would expose us to great danger. They will believe us to be weak." Jaken's eyes popped as he gasped.

"A MONTH! Impossible. I have to get the shards! Besides, Jaken, how long have I been here?"

"A few days, Lord Inuyasha."

"How much longer before Kagome and the rest get here?"

"Ahhh..."

"What! What did you do to them, you toad!" Inuyasha grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Put him down, my mate. He did as I ordered. They will be led here to celebrate our mating. As for the search for the jewels, do not worry... there will be several demons added to their group to make up for the month you will miss. After that month, you of course, shall join them." Sesshomaru closed in and wrapped his mate in his arms, the ice blue and purple silk covering the red. "Do not fear, my mate; what is vital to you, is also vital to me. I will not allow anyone or anything to keep you from your goal, to claim the Shikon jewel. One question though. You are already becoming a great demon, without the jewel. You will soon be able to control your transformation, so why keep seeking it. Let Naraku keep the jewel."

"I can't, my love, I can't."

"Why?"

"First and least, this collar." Inuyasha flicked the mandala that hung about his neck. "It's keyed to Kagome. With it, she can punish me for not obeying her. Only she can take it off. The second and now more important reason is easy. Do you think Naraku wants the jewel for his own treasure chest? He's a human who has invited demons to feast on him for power. The new being, Naraku, is a half demon. A half demon and you've seen what he's been up to. He wants to control all the lands. He would destroy us if we let him. He would destroy you, kill you or break you." Inuyasha pushed closer to him and bit his neck gently, "And that I will not allow, my mate. That I cannot allow. I will hunt him down and kill him before he ever TOUCHES you."

"Already, you seek to protect me... your instincts get stronger every day. Fine, during the last day before dinner, we will talk about this 'Naraku' and how to kill him. If this is truly his plan, then it concerns all five domains."

Inuyasha growled, teeth coming down harder on his mate's neck. He shook his head, causing the teeth to wiggle on the previous scar marks. Sesshomaru moaned thrusting his hips closer, hands clenched on the hips of his mate. He lowered his head to Yasha's shoulder. "Please love, not now... I cannot go before the others with your seed on my breath, your blood on my lips. We are demons! We can control the mating instinct."

"Who wants to control it? I want you!" Inuyasha growled.

"And I you, but let us not ever show weakness to the others. 'Lady Rin' should go greet them now along with Jaken."

Rin giggled and took off, Jaken following her. Sesshomaru spun his mate around and opened his overcoat.

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Jarrul frowned and stared at the camp below. The fire was well hidden but he could still make out the figures of the monk, demon slayer, enslaver, and the wolf demons. The fox demon and the cat demon were asleep already. Sighing, he beckoned the rest of the group forward and lit a light globe. Standing under it, he watched as the group reacted. He changed the globe from the blue purple his lord favored to fire rat red then white. Walking forward slowly, he held his hands up and away from his sides.

"My name is Jarrul. I am a vassal of Lord Sesshomaru. I have been sent to make sure you make it to his castle in good shape. We must make it in by the sunset after next. My lord guarantees your safety there and back off his land. He has a proposal to put before you. There are three others. Rani, Salin, and Taki." He stepped forward to let them see him. They saw a tallish male demon with a doggish face, dark ears pricked up like an akita with a white face.

The monk stepped forward. "I see... and you expect us to just trust you?"

"No," Jarrul smiled, "but you outnumber us. The three humans and three grown demons versus us four. My lord says if you come, all your questions will be answered."

Miroku looked at the others and nodded. "Very well. Make your fire, a little ways away, we have to decide whether or not to trust you, we'll leave at first light.

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Rin watched the others lords talking lowly. She stood, her face painted lightly with white, standing straight. She tucked her hands into the folds of her kimono. Behind her Jaken hissed and she smelled Sesshomaru. Jaken bowed and she followed. Sesshomaru stepped out with his mate and headed for the center of the stage at the front of the hall. They stood before the assembled lords and took each other's hands.

The lords fell silent. A few grumbles were heard. Sesshomaru stepped forward. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the western domains. I am the first-born and surviving son of the previous lord, Inutaichou no Akinotaki. From now on we are the Inutaichous of the Western Domains." He drew the side of the kimono down, showing off his bite mark. Beside him, Inuyasha pushed his own kimono back, showing off his own mark. He moved up to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"I am Inuyasha, second born and surviving son of the previous lord, Inutaichou no Akinotaki. From now on, we are the Inutaichous of the Western Domains. We will destroy anyone who even tries to defy us."

The other lords nodded and bowed their heads.

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Miroku wriggled and yawned. It seemed the dawn always came earlier and earlier. Groaning, he pulled his blanket closer, burying his face in its warmth. A rumble from his blanket caused him to look upward. A fang flashed in the early sun.

"So, are we going to follow them or go on our own?" Koga stretched, his joints popping.

"With them is the best course, this way at least we can keep an eye on them." Miroku stood up, shaking his robes. "And now, what shall we have for breakfast?"

'That's my monk alright, always looking out for his food. I have something ready... if you want to go off to snack in private." Koga pulled him closer.

"Hmmm as much as I'd like that, we don't have time; remember we need to be at Sesshomaru's castle in two days." Miroku closed his eyes and laid his head on Koga's chest. "Tell me... when exactly is _this_ going to wear off?"

"Hmmm, oh you mean the residue from the mating fight? It already has, but I have to tell you, that you are such a sweet handful. Besides, it's not like I'm going to keep you. You plan to marry the demon slayer, yes?"

"Ummm, actually, I haven't made any plans." Miroku moved backward, out of the warm arms and started to restart the fire. "It would be foolish of me to make plans when I don't even know if I am going to survive this battle."

"Why wouldn't you, the hole isn't growing larger, and besides, I don't abandon any of my lovers. Why else do you think I keep Hakkaku and Ginta? We'll kill Naraku and put the jewel together, don't worry."

Miroku shook his head, bemusedly, "If you say so, but we have a bigger problem now. What to do when we get to the castle? You know as well as I do that if they have mated, then Inuyasha won't want to leave him. He will fight to the death to not leave him."

"True... and that collar she has on him, do you think Sesshomaru would allow her to stay anywhere near him with that power? That is if he doesn't kill her."

"Inuyasha won't allow that."

"He may not have a choice." Koga frowned. "He's becoming more and more a demon; he will protect his mate more than her."

Miroku bit his lip. "We will talk about this later. For now, we keep her from attack him and Sesshomaru from killing her. That's all we can do for now."

"Yep, now what do we have to eat?"

"Fish, if you'll go get us some."

"Not a problem." Koga laughed and took off towards the river.

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Kagome listened to them and couldn't believe her ears. They were plotting against her; they actually wanted Inuyasha to stay in that perverted relationship. It was bad enough that it was two men but they were brothers! What was happening with everyone? And the idea that she should give up the necklace. How could they think that, it might be the only way to drag Inuyasha away from his molesting perverted family!

She sighed silently and decided it would be up to her to protect her Inuyasha. Wiping the resigned look from her face, she sat up and yawned.

Miroku turned around. "Great, you're awake. I'm making soup and Koga has gone for some fish."

"Wonderful! Where are the other demons?"

"Sesshomaru's bunch? They're about 1000 feet closer to the trees." Miroku pointed back towards the woods.

"Actually, they are. I am not." Jarrul came closer. "I've been on perimeter duty for the past three hours. There's a thicket back there with two grown rabbits, if you want them."

Sango stood up and started to stretch. Shippo popped out of the covers and headed over to the fire to look for his bowl. Sango looked at Jarrul. "Yes, I think that it would be best. Since it seems we will be traveling together."

"Sango! Good morning, soup for now?" Miroku smiled at the demon slayer.

"Thanks." Sango squatted down to take a cup of soup. Looking at Jarrul, who was staring off into the distance, "So why does Sesshomaru want us there?"

"I don't know, Mistress." His black ears swiveled back and forth. Moving faster than most of them expected, he pivoted and hit one of his companions with a clod of soft dirt. "Rani. Two Rabbits. 800 feet in, field strip them."

Rani, a red fox demon, yipped and ran off.

"Give him about half an hour. As for what my Lord wishes of you, I do not know. I believe he wishes you to be there to celebrate his nuptials to his chosen mate, Inuyasha."

Kagome stared at him. "Why are you so happy about this, they're brothers!"

"They are not, Lady. They are half brothers, and Inuyasha is a half demon. Not to mention, it is not uncommon to do so when your choices are limited. The Lord could have married a child of a fellow domain lord, but that would have destabilized several treaties. Nor did he wish his court to become a viperous nest of intrigue. Besides, it's part of the prophecies."

Miroku stared at the demon, "What prophecies?"

"The birth prophecies. Every demon lord and their child receives a birth prophecy." Jarrul stared at them. He stood up as the other two came closer. Over the horizon, a puff of dust appeared. "Koga is fast... for a mongrel wolf."

Koga roared up and stopped, the dust billowing around his feet. "Better a wolf than a worthless fox."

Shippo gasped.

Jarrul smirked, "That's the problem with these mongrels. They don't know their place, I am happier as a black fox serving my Lord than this... whatever he is."

"Wanna bet!"

Jarrul sniffed. "Not to mention they don't even think about controlling themselves, just run around wild and get in trouble."

Miroku stared at them before laughing. "I guess I know where Inuyasha got that attitude."

"Whatever, you guys are just pissed because we never gave into those idiot dog lords!"

"The 'dog lords' as you call them, graced you with not exterminating you because you are of the same general species. Don't mistake graciousness for weakness."

Rani came running back, holding two field stripped rabbits by their ears. "Jarrul, don't piss off the wolves. You know they can't control themselves."

Koga spun around, a line of fish flapping in his wake. His two followers sat on their bedrolls, ears flat against their skulls. "What did you just say?"

Rani shrugged as he fell to the ground. He tossed the rabbits in front of Miroku. "It's true, you wolves have never learned to control yourselves. The idea of you being civilized is a shock to the system. It's one thing to sleep in a puppy pile but you do have to grow up and stop fighting to cooperate. Something you have never learned to do. Don't blame us for that."

Miroku jumped up and grabbed the fish. "Thank you so much for the fish."

Koga growled and shoved the fish at Miroku before going over to the covers. He snarled at his fellow wolves, "You two are useless.

Ginta looked at him and shook his head. "Yes, boss."

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Inuyasha stretched and fell onto the window seat. Pushing open the shutters, he stared down at the people in the courtyard below. It was going to be a beautiful day. Smiling, he pushed the window up. The sun had heated the seat. His robe shimmered in the light. He could feel a breeze sneaking in. Happy, he pushed it off his shoulder, ready to just strip down and climb on top of the roof.

A pale hand moved across his body and closed the window. The newest Lord of the Western Domain turned around to face his mate. "Why'd you go do that for!"

"What were you planning to do? Run around as naked as a human brat? A Lord doesn't act like that, even if you don't mind them laughing at you, please mind them mocking our authority."

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment. "Look, I just want to get warm, maybe you don't mind but this place is cold and I don't like being cold. That's why I had **planned** to go on the roof!"

"Then build a fire."

"Yeah, and it'll take it an hour to warm up, I'm cold now, the sun is warm, I'm going to go lay on the roof." Inuyasha turned back to the window, pushing it open.

"You will not! Think of how the others would react. Remember I have told you before that we need at least to keep up appearances before them. They will be gone in a few days then you can act like a Hanyou all you wish. Until them, suffer with a fire!" Sesshomaru pulled the window closed and latched it.

Inuyasha growled, his eyes bleeding slightly into the red. His voice lowered and hissed. "A _Hanyou_. I am a _Hanyou_ , oh great and powerful demon lord. And if I'm not mistaken, you mated a _Hanyou_. As bad as I am to dare to be born one, you've married one."

His fist flew out, smashing the window and the shutters. They fell to the ground below. Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his head. A subsonic growl echoed through the room.

Sesshomaru jumped back, throwing off his overcoat. "Inuyasha... perhaps I have misspoken. I merely meant that... my mate, you're cold even thought the room itself is quite warm. The roof of this room is a plated with ceramic tiles on the outside. It makes this room, quite warm. Not to mention the ceramic tiles that cover the roof on the inside. And yet, you are still cold. My Yasha, your demon nature has never been so close to you!"

Inuyasha laughed, a hard a cruel laugh, "Yet, I'm just a Hanyou, after all you said so."

"I misspoke. Of course, you are a Hanyou and more. You are my mated one, my beloved, my lover." Sesshomaru moved closer, his face flushing to highlight the slightly appearing marks on his face. As Inuyasha swung a clawed hand at him, he grabbed it and spun around, causing Inuyasha to rush past him. As he wrapped his arm around his mate's neck, he laughed. Growling, he sank his teeth into the sweet sweaty flesh at the back of the pale neck. "So delicious, my love, go ahead and fight, for you need it. And I want to give it to you."

Inuyasha bucked and growled, as his nails dug deep into the tense flesh of his brother. A smirk flickered on his face as he drove his head back. He could feel the arm drop away and the metallic tang of his mate's blood in the air. He groaned and spun around, Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground, blood streaming from his nose. Inuyasha laughed and struck while Sesshomaru was in shock. He bowled his brother over, wrapping one leg around his mate's, he pulled Sesshomaru's only arm back, "Your blood smells so sweet, it's like the very spice of life. I want more. And I am going to take more. Go ahead and squirm!"

Inuyasha leaned forward. "Don't make me hurt you, my beloved." He grabbed the collar of the shirt and ripped it down. The translucent skin of his older brother's back was exposed. He leaned down to lick the ridges of the spine, his tongue dipping into the crevices and sliding along the crest, his fangs nipped down the strong muscles. His nose traveled up to the shoulder blades, the skin was thin here and the scent of fresh blood was so strong. Without warning, he bit. An explosion of powerful blood washed into his mouth. As it flowed down his throat, he felt himself heat up. He pressed his suddenly hard cock into the warm silk covered ass. His free hand dug into the soft flesh below the ribs and pulled up. He felt Sesshomaru's groan and whimpered. He grabbed each side of the pants and pulled. The ripping cloth sounded loudly throughout the room. Clawed and bloodied nails dragged across the small round pale globes. Inuyasha finally let go, his mouth smeared crimson and his fangs pink. He brought his knees up and pressed them when Sesshomaru's legs closed, forcing them open. "You belong to me, Sesshomaru. Now scream."

Sesshomaru tilted his head back, eyes blood red with a long yellow pupil. He pushed his ass up, tilting his hips. Welcoming what he knew was going to come next. And Inuyasha didn't disappoint him, with one push he forced himself into his brother. He could feel small hairs being ripped out; he could feel the small tears leaking blood. His brother's blood, mixing with his own. Their blood, shared in such an intimate way. A marriage of blood and power finally complete. He felt the movement in and out increasing, he could feel the way his body hungered for it. As he felt Inuyasha warm him, he felt something else. Something strange, something tiny happen and he collapsed, satisfied at last. Happily, he allowed himself to drift away.

"Mine."

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Jarrul stared out over the land. It would have been better if they weren't so slow... to make it to the lord's castle, then those humans would have to ride Kilala, but she could only carry two. Maybe that mongrel wouldn't mind carrying his boyfriend. Stopping, he heard the others stop.

Kagome stepped forward. "What's wrong!"

"Nothing, Lady Kagome, except we are too slow and there is nothing that you can help it but we must hurry. We can stop for lunch in this town but then we must find a way to move a good deal more quickly. We can either get a cart that Koga and Kilala can pull quickly or two of you will ride the cat demon while the mongrel WindFoot carries a third. We still have over three quarters of the way to travel."

Kagome frowned. "Oh. Well..."

Sango adjusted her Hiraikotsu and wrapped her arm around Kagome's waist, her arm resting on Kagome's warm flesh between the end of the blouse and the start of the skirt. "Kilala can carry the two of us and Shippo. Koga, take Miroku?"

Koga looked at her, eyes flicking between Kagome and Miroku before nodding. A smirk curled his lip as his eyes traveled over the monk. "Yeah, I'll definitely take him."

Kagome stiffened and stared at Koga, hate screaming from her eyes before she lowered them. She spun around and headed toward a restaurant, obviously expecting everyone to follow her. "Fine. Maybe if we get there in time, we can convince Inuyasha that it's a mistake."

Miroku stared at her and turned to black fox demon. "Jarrul, there is one small problem. And it involves a mandala..."

/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo/oo\oo

Kagome stared into the bowl of soup and closed her eyes. She could hear the others in the restaurant speaking of the ceremonies.

"Well, we all knew that this would happen. I mean it's part of the prophecies. It would have happened earlier if the previous dog lord had let it. For some reason, he kept trying to keep them apart." One man announced to his table.

A lady in the corner, nodded, as she listened to the older lady next to her. "Well, I know the priestess who prophesied for the mother, she said that once it happens, great things will come to the land."

A young man shook his head, "But it is his brother..."

His father slapped him on the back and laughed. "They are demons, boy! Their lines are hardier than ours. Not to mention, the younger lord is half-human, that'll bring fresh blood into the line. After all mixed breed are usually stronger!"

A young woman laughed and hugged a shocked looking young man, "I can't wait to go with you. The feast is supposed to be domain wide! There will be celebrations from tomorrow night and for a whole week!"

An old priestess entered and nodded at the people. Standing up straight, she raised a hand and spoke, "My people. A Message from our great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru. He thanks you for the gifts you have sent for his wedding and wishes to give to the town a gift in return. For the generous and in fact overly generous gift of food, the Lord has sent enough seed to plant every field as well as two oxen per family."

The cheers from the restaurant patrons shocked the travelers.

Jarrul jumped up onto a table next to them. "People of the town, I am Jarrul, head of Lord Sesshomaru's Outer Guards. I thank you for the devotion to our Lord! It warms this demon's heart to hear how graciously our Lord is thought of by the people in his realm!"

Several people raised their cups to him amid cheers. The priestess bowed and walked closer. "Guard Jarrul, welcome, is there anything we can help you with?"

"No, Priestess, unless you know of a place where we may buy some rice, a family that may need the money. I have been charged to bring the fellowship of Lord Inuyasha to the ceremony tomorrow night. He did not wish to wed without them." He took her hands and gently squeezed them.

"The temple will give you food for your trip free of charge, Guard Jarrul. And the village welcomes the fellows of the new Lord." She bowed to all of them. "Strange fellows but we have heard of the Shikon Jewel. Welcome to all of you."

Jarrul nodded and helped the woman sit down, "Join us, Honored Priestess."

Kagome stared at the woman. _What priestess in her right mind would cheer for a **demon**!_

End Part 5


	7. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaken bowed as the Eastern Lord left the room. A low class demon stood at the doorway, holding a piece of paper.

My Favorite Fairy Tale  
by Sunsinger

Jaken bowed as the Eastern Lord left the room. A low class demon stood at the doorway, holding a piece of paper.

"Yes, what is it!"

"A message from Jarrul. He is approximately a day and half away. And he mentions that the Lord Inuyasha is under a spell."

"Yes, we know. In fact, the Miko Kaede will be here soon. Very well... get three others and prepare first level guest rooms for Lord Inuyasha's guests as well as the Miko. I expect the suites to be of exquisite taste. And supply adequate clothing. Go NOW!" Jaken glared at the demon and dismissed it.

The demon bowed to the person inside the door and rushed past to do as Lord Jaken had bid.

Jaken muttered as he searched for a list. A scuffle of feet caused him to look up. He looked at the child worrying her lip. "Rin."

"Master Jaken. The lords... they do not like Lord Sesshomaru, do they?"

"They don't like most people, but in his case, it's because they think he's making a mistake by mating Lord Inuyasha." Jaken leaned his staff against the wall and quickly closed the door. "Why?"

"Do you think he's making a mistake by mating Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asked, as she climbed up on the couch by the wall.

"I think he puts himself in a precarious position, I do not like Lord Inuyasha but since Master Sesshomaru has chosen him and I love Master Sesshomaru, I will obey him. Why, Rin?"

Rin swung her feet back and forth, staring down at them. "I... I heard something. When Master Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha were fighting earlier. I heard three people, I don't know if they were lords or not but I heard them talking about herbs. One of them said that he knew where to get many of the..." she frowned as she tried to remember the unfamiliar words, " _tianshiyan_ herbs. The next said that they only needed the ones who affected hanyou the most. Then the third said if they were going to speak of this then they should close the windows. And that's all I heard.

Jaken nodded, "Very good, Rin, if you were to hear this person again would you be able to say it was them who spoke?"

Rin bit her lip and nodded.

"Good. Then we shall see tonight at the feast.

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Jarrul bowed and grasped the lead reins. The priestess of the town waved as she watched them go on their way. Jarrul wouldn't have believed that the town could spare two horses yet they insisted on it. He thought back to when they were first offered the beasts as well as a box cart for the ladies and small demon. The monk tried to hide his surprise but it was still obvious. As Jarrul got comfortable next to the monk, he clucked at the beasts. A flash of brown and the fox kit was in his lap and curled up tightly. He stroked the kit, missing his own kits. "So… Monk, tell me, back there you were surprised. Are not the people of the other four lands kind to you and yours?"

Miroku nodded, his eyes kept escaping to the wolf demon that was running along side as well as back and forth. "Yes, but never for a demon. In our travels, they beg us to kill the demons or exorcise them. In fact, I have never seen Lord Sesshomaru to be fond of humans. He, as far as I knew, despised his brother for the human blood he carries."

Jarrul nodded. "Yes, though he is not fond of humans, the Lord did love his father and his father _was_ fond of them. After all, is not Lord Inuyasha proof of the love the previous Inutaichou bore for humans? Not to mention, Lady Izayoi loved the child Sesshomaru and took care of him well. She trusted him with the baby Inuyasha and would hear no evil of him. It was their father who put in place these rules for dealing with the humans and for the love they bore him, Lord Sesshomaru continues the practice. Though I will say that he does not let them labor under any misunderstanding that what kindness he gives is a 'right'. It is quite clear it is a privilege, for if we do not like his rule, he will send exile us. Both demon and human."

Kagome frowned, "But… he hates humans."

Jarrul's ears swiveled and a twisted expression crossed his face. "No, to hate them he'd have to care about them en masse. He doesn't. Lady Kagome, you must understand, only three people with human blood have ever entered his heart. Izayoi, Inuyasha, and his ward Rin. You humans think that you rule this land, that because you are human you deserve everything in this land. Demons as you call us have lived here for 50,000 years! We worked the land, we fought, we died, we lived, and we loved. Demons were here first and then you humans came. You did not ask our permission and because some of us resemble animals, you assumed that we were 'nothing more than base born animals'. You destroyed our homes, killed our families, and when we fought back, you used magic on us. We are not in ourselves evil, none are born evil. But the hatred we bear you for seeking to destroy us did turn many of us evil, and many of us will hate you forever. You humans don't even have a proper concept of demons."

Sango rocked back on her heels in the back of the cart. "While it is true that there are many kinds of demon, that doesn't mean that we don't know the difference."

Rani yelped and nodded. "Do you, slayer? A human spirit turns evil then you assume that it has become a demon. Why, because it is evil and all that is evil is not the fault of humans. You humans have never done any evil save when we incite you. Do you think we never get tired of these lies you place on us! A human spirit turns evil, that is the fault of the spirit, and it does not make the spirit a demon. Yet you still call it so. An old god, who has lapsed in worshippers and is little more than a spirit, who can at some rare times do magic and miracles, you call a demon and seek to destroy it. It is not evil, nor is it truly a demon, merely a lapsed god, yet you still say 'Demon, which means Evil, kill it!'. Humans are so pure and good and any evil that happens must be caused by a demon. Does it never occur to the simplest peasant that any evil that is done by another can sprout from either deeds done to the person or the person's own evil soul?"

Shippo popped his head up, "Not all demons are evil, but not all humans are good."

"Well spoken, kitling, and true! Lord Sesshomaru is a fair lord. Good to his people, which he could have destroyed. Destroys our enemies. He isn't kind, but as a lord, he doesn't need to be. He just has to be fair. Each realm should have a Lord as good as Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome made an indelicate sound and rolled her eyes. "I've never noticed him even caring for the humans that live in his so-called lands."

"He does, he makes sure they have enough food and are cared for through the winter, if only because healthy humans take better care of the land. These were our lands first, why should you come in and take over?"

Kagome frowned, "But you weren't using the land."

Hakkaku ran up beside them in time to hear Kagome's reply. "I remember when we were younger; we had a large spread of land. Enough so that we could have a pack of two hundred. There were pups all the time. We need a lot of room to hunt. We had several secluded areas for pregnant wolves and demons. Since there were so many of them, we spread them out. Large stretches of land so that if anyone attacked one group they wouldn't get another. We had villages and we didn't live in caves. We farmed some of the land and traded with prey-demons for things we needed. I remember this, I remember going with my father to trade with a squirrel demon. We were happy. Then a group of humans moved in. They were on the edges of our lands and we didn't mind but they cleared a lot of trees. Killed many animals, more than they needed. In one season, they had killed over ten seasons worth of meat. They traded the meat for weapons and came after us. They killed our pups; they tossed firepots into dens with nursing mothers. They burned our villages, and destroyed our fields. We were a nation of wolf demonswith over two hundred demons and perhaps twice to twice and a half that many wolves. When you showed up, Kagome; the northern half of our people, who numbered less than fifty demons and maybe that many wolves, they went to the mountains. My village was a happy place, of the village only five of us survived. And we sent the two females to the northern tribes. We joined with the wolves in the caves. Over time, four or six or three wolves from other villages joined us. We're not evil, Kagome. We never were; we didn't bother them. We didn't threaten them. When we caught one of those murderers, we asked him why he had attacked us. He said, 'You're evil. All wolves are evil. We would never have left our lands if that wolf pack hadn't attacked us. We were happy in the shadow of the mountain Akihino.' The pack at Akihino was destroyed ten years before the humans came to our lands. _We_ didn't do anything. That land was our nursery, our farms, our villages, our hunting lands. We weren't using them? You mean humans weren't using them. I miss my village, I miss our wolves."

Koga reached down and scratched behind his friend's ears.

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes. While the sex is great, all this biting and scratching is leaving him too sore. A sleepy sound and the silken touch of hair on his arm brought a smile to his face. Who knew his brother... his mate could be so... gentle. Inuyasha could feel a growl boiling up from within him; he placed one hand on Sesshomaru's face. He noticed how long his claws were growing, long enough that they were curling slightly, a slight silver sheen to them. Leaning over, he sniffed his claws; a faint smell of almonds came from them.

A brush of lashes brought Inuyasha's attention back to his mate. "Hey."

Sesshomaru leaned back and looked up at his brother. The eyes had changed slightly, the pupils elongating. The cheek markings were even more vivid. "Your claws are coming in well, I think they will hold poison as mine or Father's did.

"Yeah... hmmm, you, you're different too."

"Not really, Inuyasha, it is more that you see and feel things differently since your demon side is awakening. Before would you have ever enjoyed what we did? Would you have loved the taste of the rich blood in your mouth, the feel of teeth slicing through flesh? Would you have enjoyed the strength in my arms or how much you desire to take me?"

Inuyasha's growling grew louder and he pushed at his brother's shoulder, forcing him back in the bed. He leaned over, a drop of drool dripping from one fang. He didn't notice that as it fell to the sheet, a small hole appeared. Inuyasha leaned down further, "I hated being a demon. I hated the fact that I was such a freak, and you didn't make it easier. Now... now, I care about nothing but that everyone knows you belong to me. This isn't normal. I have... to... the shards."

"Ignore that! Simply feel this, my Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped his fangs in front of his mate, "Come, it is almost time for the feast, let us go down and show them all exactly what they face!"

Inuyasha smiled and pushed back, flinging himself backwards. Sliding off the bed, he walked over to the mirror and stood there for a moment trying to figure out how to hide the mark. Sesshomaru stood up and stepped behind him, one arm around his mate's waist. "The point is to show them off... get the first outfit from your closet." The younger demon nodded and headed off. As Sesshomaru stood before the mirror, one hand caressed the slight swell of his stomach.

As he stared at himself in the mirror, Sesshomaru wrapped the tie of his kimono around his waist carefully. He knew it was too early to show, too early to be noticed, and yet he knew. He knew in the way all knew that there was the start of new life in them. In the courtyard below, he heard his mate talking to a guard. He smiled as he thought of what such an early conception meant. It meant his mate was strong, his mate would impart much strength to the child, and that perhaps he had misjudged his mate's power. How beautiful his mate would be when he became fully demon.

A creak of a step and the door opened behind him. The thump of the Janus staff and the shuffling steps of his toad demon stepping up behind him. A sudden noise from the smaller demon interrupted the lord's contemplation of himself. Turning, he saw a peculiar expression on the beaky face. Jaken sniffed his lord, moving closer.

"So soon, my Lord! Perhaps we have misjudged Lord Inuyasha." Jaken rocked back on his feet.

"Ah."

"I do not think the other lords will notice it, they do not know you as well as I. Most will assume it's mating scents, but to get you with child so fast… we have indeed underestimated your brother."

"Yes, we have. It is perhaps fitting that you are the first to notice this, Jaken."

"Thank you, my Lord." Jaken paused for a moment, his heart swelling with pride." I believe it is time to tell you something. As you major domo, I was willing to handle this by myself to spare you any trouble but in light of this development, I believe that you should know."

Sesshomaru stared at the toad demon as one eyebrow rose. "Do tell."

"Earlier Rin overheard three demons speaking of herbs. _Tianshyian_ herbs. They were speaking of what herbs could harm a Hanyou and how restricted they were. I have spoken to the healers and asked them to restrict those herbs, to make sure that no one but they administer them. They have agreed, they have also agreed to speak to other healers about it. I am now working with Lady Rin to find the three she overheard. Once they are found, I shall take them into custody."

The lord growled deep in his throat, his eyes bleeding to red. He snarled, his fangs dropping down as his face paled to a white so pale, his marking seemed to fluoresce. "They _dare_! They _dare_ to assume they may attack my **mate**! Find them, and bring them to my mate so that he may destroy them as he sees fit."

Jaken bowed his head in the face of such anger, "Yes, my lord. Your will shall be done."

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Inuyasha smiled at the young guard. A sudden whiff of a familiar scent brought his head up. The creak of a wagon caught his ears and he turned his head towards the sound. A guard stood next to the wagon and helped an old lady down. A quick grin flashed across his face as he ran over to the wagon. "Hey, who invited you, old hag!"

"Your brother and I assume your mate, for he has better manners than you, impudent dog." Kaede replied, stepping down.

"Hmph, I would just say he has poor taste in guests."

"Perhaps, but I could say that maybe he just has poor tastes, as he couldn't find a better demon to mate with. Of course as a Miko, I wouldn't be so rude." She smirked up at the hanyou. "So tell me, _Lord_ Inuyasha, how has Kagome been taking this?"

Inuyasha grimaced and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess she's upset. 'Ch! I haven't seen her since the mating fight. I guess, she'd be upset. Sesshomaru sent a group of demons to bring 'em here, so I guess I'll find out soon. It's not like I could help it. I was in heat!"

Kaede nodded, "I know this but I fear that she…"

"Is not important," Sesshomaru replied from behind them, causing them both to jump. "I doubt that the child is old enough to understand a true mate, much less experience it. In any case, Inuyasha's heart was never his to give away. I claimed him when he was but a babe. I have waited over a hundred years for him to grow up to the beautiful man I knew he would become. Now that he has grown into this beauty, you think I will give him to some pathetic human female? A human female who wishes to destroy him, to remove his demon heritage and make him incomplete. My matenwas born a hanyou. Every day, he comes closer to the heritage of our father And now that the transformation is almost complete, you expect me to release him?"

"I see." Kaede leaned on her staff. "I understand, but if this is the case then to what do I owe the honor of this invitation to your nuptial feast."

The Lord of the West stared at the old Miko. "I want you to remove that mandala."

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Jarrul reined in the horses and pointed to the vale below. "The castle of the Western Lord."

A rustle from the left caused several weapons to be trained on it. A black and white dog demon walked out, his hands held out to his sides. "Jarrul. The Lord awaits you. The Miko got here just a little while ago, but the Lord has instructed you to go straight to your rooms and prepare for the feast tonight. It is the third and final night."

"Thanks, Buril. See you tonight!"

Jarrul leaned back as he pushed the horses into a trot. "Lady Kagome, before we go into the castle, I wish for you to give me a promise. I know that you have some anger against my Lords. I cannot stop that, however I would ask you to contain it. You don't understand some things, I understand that you are angry, but there is so much you don't understand. Talk to them before you do something."

Miroku nodded, "That is a good idea."

Kouga shrugged and turned towards Kagome who stared at them with blazing anger in her eyes. "You think it's ok, don't you? That he's sleeping with his _**brother**_!"

"He's a demon!" Kouga stared at her. "It's not like it is for you mortals. Not to mention that it's not like he had any choice."

"How could he not have had a choice! He chose to go with Sesshomaru."

Sango shook her head, "He was in heat. They don't think during heat, they just react. Sesshomaru won the battle, that means Inuyasha went with him."

Jarrul nodded his head, waving to the guard to open the door. "It's not just that, remember, Lord Sesshomaru has gone into heat many times, yet he has never taken a mate. For years we wondered why, now we know."

Kagome sat still in the cart, holding Shippo and not speaking. Tani shook his head and nudged Ginta. Miroku walked beside the cart as they entered the castle. Ahead of them, they could see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking to Kaede. Kagome stood up, dropping Shippo on the floor of the cart. "SIT BOY!"

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Inuyasha felt the mandala pulling him down. Growling, he reached out for Sesshomaru's arm. The group that just entered stared at Kagome standing up in the cart. Kaede gasped as she felt Inuyasha fall against her. A white blur stretched across the courtyard and wrapped a hand around Kagome's neck. "You petty bitch. You would disgrace my mate in front of our people because your feelings are hurt. Yet you think that you are worthy of him! You do not know love or you would disappear. You think that if you change him into what you want then that is love. If you speak those words one more time, I will rip your tongue from your mouth." With that, he threw her from the cart and into the dirt.

Inuyasha staggered over to his mate and leaned against him. "Don't kill her."

Sesshomaru nodded and held his lover close. Waving his hand, he pointed the fallen Miko. "The ride has overtaxed her, take her to her room."

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Kaede watched as the demon woman took Kagome away but waved the others to her. "A talk we need. I can see that Kagome is more than upset. If this continues then Lord Sesshomaru will be forced to kill her. We must keep her under control."

Jarrul nodded and led them inside to one of the rooms set aside for them.

Miroku nodded, "True. It didn't help that ahhh Kouga chose to calm down with me."

Kouga laughed, "I doubt that she would have been pleased if I had pursued her. She likes the attention but I need something more than attention. And you didn't seem to mind, monk. In fact, you were very enthusiastic." Kouga moved closer and wrapped one hand around Miroku's neck.

Shippo shook his head. "You're as bad a letch as Miroku! What about Kagome? She's upset."

"Yes, and I be sorry, little fox. However, this was not by our design, nor by Inuyasha's, nor by any one else save mayhap Sesshomaru who was waiting for Inuyasha's first heat. It was mere accident that his heat happened now!"

Jarrul shook his head, "It may be an accident but do you think Lord Sesshomaru would have let Inuyasha leave? Have none of you noticed the scar on his ankle?"

Kouga frowned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I noticed it, when I first smelt him. The scar seemed to catch my eye but it did…oh I get it now, I never had a chance!"

Shippo frowned, "So he has a scar on his leg. What's wrong with that?"

Sango bit her lip. "Sesshomaru bit Inuyasha but when? How? I mean if it was on his ankle it had to be a mark of intent."

"I was there 203 years ago. We had just come back from a battle…"

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

"I hate border patrol, Jar, I can't see why you like it." The young lord dropped his pack along with the others in the bin.

Jar laughed at his friend. "I love it because I like being alone. Cities bother me. This castle bothers me. As long as I have the open area, you, Latiu, and Bai, what do I need with others?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Because you want to lead your own troop."

"Hmmm, maybe but even if I did get my own troop, they'd be spread out so we'd still be alone or in pairs for a long time."

"Maybe..."

"Yes, we would. Look!" Jarrul poked his friend and pointed to the banners displayed. "It looks like lady Izayoi delivered her child. "You might have a sister!"

Sesshomaru stared and shrugged. "So be it. I will give her a gift later, for now…"

The young lordling paused, sniffing the air. Ignoring his friend, he headed for the keep inside the walls. Jarrul stared at him and reached for him. Only to be growled at. Suddenly Sesshomaru started off running. Jarrul followed, wondering what had happened to his friend. He heard a door slamming open, paper ripping. Following the path of disarray, he was dismayed to find that they were heading towards the Lady's room. Heaving breaths as he reached the Lady's room, he stared in shock.

His friend, the next lord, was kneeling beside a crib. There was no wailing but the Lady stared at her stepson with shock. Sesshomaru rocked back on his legs and Jarrul could see the blood dripping from the fangs. He listened as Lady Izayoi spoke of the prophecy and gave her blessing. He watched as she held him close then entered. The child was awake but quiet, a small hole was already healing and scarring on his ankle. Jarrul knelt beside the crib and ran one hand over the child's hair. "It's ok, little one. Lord Sesshomaru will be a good mate to you. I promise you."

"Yes… I will, Jarrul."

Jarrul nodded, picking up the child and placing it in Sesshomaru's arms. Kneeling on one knee before his lord, he bowed his head. "And I will do my utmost to help you, my Lord."

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Shippo sat down hard. "But… but if that's true then why did Inuyasha fall in love with Kikyo and Kagome?"

"Because he didn't know, did he Jarrul?" Sango asked, stroking Kilala. "Why didn't he know?"

Jarrul lowered his head. "The previous Inutaichou, their father, kept them apart. He was lied to, told that Lord Sesshomaru was abusing his brother. He did the right thing by separating them. If Lord Sesshomaru really was abusing him then yes, it was the right thing. But he wasn't. He was misled. After he separated them, the Inutaichou started poisoning Inuyasha's mind against his brother. He did it to make sure that if Sesshomaru ever tried to hurt Inuyasha, Inuyasha would fight back. However, I can tell you from observation that Sesshomaru while affectionate and very tactile, never abused his brother.

"No instead, he's raping him now."

Jarrul turned to face Kagome. "It is not rape, it is better to say that despite the fact that Inuyasha did not know, Sesshomaru was his fiancée. You have not seen them the way I have. I have watched them. If you have seen what I have seen you would understand the utter depth of love he has for him."

Kagome snorted, started to say something but stopped after Kaede gave her a glare. Kaede nodded, "That we don't. Despite the arguments of the pup, we all care for him. After the constant fighting those two go through, you can understand why we don't exactly trust him."

"Yeah, I do. He did that because it was the only way he could train his beloved in the proper way." Jarrul shrugged and closed the door. "Let me tell you of one time that I got to watch them and how beautiful it was. We had just come back from another battle on the border. I think the Inutaichou loved to assign Sesshomaru to border patrol because he knew Sesshomaru hated border patrol. Inuyasha was just shy of two and very talky. He loved his 'Sessy'. I wouldn't have spied on them if not for my overhearing a conversation in which someone was telling the Inutaichou to watch them carefully, so I took a position to watch as well. And I have never forgotten…

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Sesshomaru sat on the bed, one claw caressing the soft cheek on his future mate. "Inu, I am home."

Lids fluttered and gold eyes opened. "SESSY! You're back!"

"Yes pretty one. Mother said you were waiting to play with me. I apologize that I took so long."

"Doesn't matter, you're with me now. Can you stay for a while?" The little hanyou hugged his brother. Sesshomaru held him close, his eyes closing as he breathed in the sweet scent of his brother. Burying his face in the silken hair, he stood up, carrying his little one with him. Setting him on the ground, Sesshomaru walked over and picked up the top one of two packages from the desk in the room. "I have brought you a puzzle."

Inuyasha smiled up at him, flashing tiny fangs. Sesshomaru handed the child the package and sat down behind him. Sitting down with crossed legs, he pulled Inuyasha down between them and held him carefully. Inuyasha leaned forward and unwrapped the puzzle. It was a simple 100 piece puzzle, although more than a challenge for one so young. As he held his brother, Sesshomaru breathed in the scent. It was sweet and light, full of life and fun. He allowed the scent to roll around his mouth, fangs dropping. His eyes glowed as he ran his nose down the hair, behind the ear, over the shoulder. So gentle, so fragile, so beautiful. Flexing his claws, he moved his head back up to rest it on Inuyasha's head, one finger stroking the flexible ears. His pretty one purred slightly and continued to work on the puzzle. As they sat there, Sesshomaru is happy to be so close.

Inuyasha finally finished the puzzle and turned to look at his brother.

"Well done, little pup!" Sesshomaru whispers, kissing one white ear.

Inuyasha giggled. "I did it!"

"Yes, and now I have to go… but I will be back soon. I promise. Until then, I have something for you, a treat, on the desk. Candied flowers."

Inuyasha squealed and ran to the desk. Sesshomaru smiled and slipped out.

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

"He would never harm him. He would never serious hurt Inuyasha save to help him improve. In all training, people get hurt; however, Lord Sesshomarou would kill himself rather than kill his beloved." Jarrul smiled. "He loves him so much."

Kaede nodded, "I believe ye."

"Lady Kaede, why is that mandala around my Lord's neck?"

Kaede chuckled, "When first he appeared, he was angered, and I feared for the young Lady Kagome. So I gave her this necklace to place about his neck to keep him from harming her."

Jarrul frowned. "I know he did not agree to this, and you say it was to protect her?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, especially when his demon blood would overtake him. He would go out of control, unable to handle it and rampage. So the necklace would help protect us all."

"I see and have you had to use it in this way, recently?"

Miroku shook his head, "No. He's been rather good lately."

Jarrul jerked back, " _Good_. You mean he's been obeying the Miko Kagome in every little whim! I've spoken to several people along our road, some of which you helped. From what they tell me, anytime he expresses an opinion that contradicts this _**child**_ or she has anger to take out she does it on him. Yet you, who call yourself his friends, do nothing! Today, because she was angry, she chooses to use the mandala to prove she had control over him. To prove that Lord Inuyasha is her _thing_ to use or weapon to aim. If he doesn't come back to her, what will she do? Will she inflict more pain on him? Is this your idea of protection! You gave a child the power to abuse my Lord and you call it protection. Listen well, Kagome.

"If you value your life, you will remove that mandala from Lord Inuyasha's neck. I know something of such 'controls'. If lady Kaede cannot take it off, then you can. If you do not, then there is another way to make sure it cannot be used against him. Lord Sesshomaru would happily make sure that way is done."

Kouga frowned, "What other way?"

Kaede sighed, "After Kagome's arrogant display of temper, Lord Sesshomaru desired to kill her. If she should die, the mandala would fall off. However, that's part of the protection of the mandala. If Inuyasha should try to kill her, she would use the power against he. Yet, Lord Sesshomaru would gleefully slaughter Kagome if it were to free his mate."

Kagome shook her head. "No. No, I won't. You expect me to let him go and run off to be disgusting with his brother! No. Inuyasha is either sick or being controlled and I'm not going to let him go!"

"The only one controlling him is you, Kagome, and I warn you now. If you do not release him and soon, my Lord will order your death." Jarrul stood up and walked to the door. "The feast starts at sunset. There are clothes in your closets."

Kagome stared at the rest of them. "What is wrong with you! How can you let them do this? Inuyasha belongs to me!"

Sango reached out to touch her only to have her hand slapped. Kagome spun around and ran out of the room, tears falling.

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

Kaugra leaned back against the tree and listened to the chattering voices below.

"Well, he is a good lord."

"It's said the lord waited for 200 years for this mate!"

"Oh how hard it must have been, especially to see the poor guy with that human."

"Yes, there wouldn't have been this mess if Lord Inuyasha had grown up here with his mate."

"Oh it is true, he's always waited out his heat!"

"Oh, yes, I can't wait 'til the marriage feast tonight!"

"Gods know I loved the old Inutaichou but he was wrong to keep them apart."

"I heard that Lord Sesshomaru sent food to each village so they can celebrate as well."

"Yes, he is."

Kaugra smiled and called her feather. In a moment, there was a streak of white.

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\

The room smelled of decay, of long dead bodies. In the center of the room, a webwork of sticky fleshy filaments stretched and covered the room. They glowed with the sickly white paleness of dead. In the center of this web was a face, stretched and distorted. Eyes stared out and a black fall of hair cast shadows.

Kagura moved closer and waited. A sibilant hissing voiced came from the center of the room.

"Why do you disssturb me, Kaugra?"

"I have news for you, about Lord Sesshomaru." Kaugra replied.

"What newssss?"

"He has mated. And it is his mate who should interest you. There are now two Lords of the Western Lands."

"Why should this interesssst me?"

"Because his mate, is Inuyasha!"

Naraku lifted his head and stared at Kagura, his stretched out lips grinning. "Very interessssssting."

End Part 6


	8. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Favorite Fairytale

My Favorite Fairytale

Chapter 7

by Sunsinger

A crash from inside the room caused Jaken to wince. Already his lord was undergoing changes. He shook his head. So soon, so fast. Either Inuyasha was a stronger demon than thought of or his lord really did want pups. Sighing, he thought back on that fool human. Could she truly be so stupid? A slam of a weight caused the toad demon to jump. He paced before the door, his beaked face frowning. Sighing, he stepped closer to the door and reached for the handle.

"Tch, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jaken whirled and looked up. Wedged on top of a stately piece of furniture sat Lord Inuyasha. Looking up at him, Jaken bowed. "I did not see you there, Lord. Lord Sesshomaru is…"

Inuyasha sucked his teeth again and smiled at the toad. "He's angry, really angry. I tried to talk to him but he began to growl and throw things at me. It's not my fault, I'm cursed with this thing! I didn't ask for this damn mandala!"

Jaken nodded, "I know, Lord. It is, however, not a good time for my lord to be disturbed. The mating bond… is very firm. However, Lord Sesshomaru is undergoing some changes and it is not good for him to be overwrought. You, as his mate, must calm him down!"

Inuyasha stared at the toad. "You're kidding! Me go in there." Yasha shook his head and jumped down. "Yeah, you're right."

Jaken nodded as Inuyasha twitched his new clothes and entered the room. A crash of something fragile caused the small demon to jump and he closed the door.

* * *

  
 _How dare he think of that miko, that idiot hanyou! To compare I, Sesshomaru, the lord of the west to some female, a human female at that! A human female who cared only what she could manipulate him into what she wants. Not once, but twice this fool has allowed himself to be abused and what does he say to me? 'I have a duty to her. I can't stay. I owe her.' THAT FOOL! If I could get my hands on him, I will teach him the proper respect for me. I am his mate, he is supposed to obey and learn._

* * *

Inuyasha stared at remnants of the ceramic dish that landed at his feet. "I guess you're angry, huh? Though I don't know why. I'm the slave. Wait, let me guess, because you're mated to a pathetic hanyou that is enslaved to a weak human?"

A growl sounded in the room. Sesshomaru lunged forward, grabbing his mate by the covered shirt. "No, you fool. I am angry because you are content to be her slave!"

Inuyasha tried to move back, eyes wide as his mate shook him, "You are CONTENT! And worse you expect me to be so as well! You are not only content but you still… care to please her!" Sesshomaru's hands opened, dropping Inuyasha to the ground.

Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "Is that what all this is about? I keep her happy so I don't get my face slammed through the ground every five minutes! Given a choice I'd be free but I can't be until that idiot miko takes this off!"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, "Then you should have let me kill her."

"I still need her to find the jewel shards." Inuyasha stepped closer and started a low whine in his throat. Tilting his face up towards his older brother, he flicked his tongue out to lick the soft flesh, teeth chattering with the desire to nip that pale flesh.

"And how often does that human bitch 'lose' those shards?"

Inuyasha sighed and lunged forward, nipping his mate's neck. "I don't care, as long as I get them and become a full demon. A demon worthy to be your mate."

"So you plan to leave with this human female who wishes to seduce you in order to become a demon despite the fact that you already are?"

"Without the sheath, I'm a mad demon. I want it under control. I mean I'm closer to my demon nature, like you said, but I don't want to be… weak anymore. I want to be a demon strong enough for you."

Sesshomaru whimpered as his little brother bit him gently. "And if I say, 'do not leave'.

"Then I won't but I want to be a demon worthy of you?"

"Like you wished to be a human worthy of that pathetic miko. One would think you care for me about as much as you do her. Then again, perhaps, hanyou, you do." Sesshomaru pushed the smaller demon away and walked to the window.

Inuyasha stared at the carpet and then stood up. "What do you want me to say! I made a stupid mistake, Kikyo was a mistake, Kagome sure as hell is one too. Do you want me to tell you that I hated myself and every single male I ran into because they weren't you? Is that what you wanted to hear? I turned to women because no other male made me feel safe, not even… not even Father. You weren't there for me, Sessy."

"I am here now, and you are choosing to leave me."

Inuyasha crept up behind his brother, a low whine sounding in his throat. One hand crept up the back of the formal kimono and curved over the Lord's shoulder. Inuyasha lay his head on his brother's back. Sesshomaru was acting weird and all, but he shrugged; it wasn't like he could abandon his mate. A sharp pain in his head at the thought made him pause. "Guess this means, I don't get children's privilege anymore? I actually have to be responsible. Ok. I am your mate. I love you, I always have. On some part of me, I knew I was yours. I want the jewel so I can become a proper demon. Then Kagome will go back to her own time. Kikyou will go to her afterlife. We will live our lives together and bring that prophesied peace to the land, I swear. Besides, I can't let Naraku get the jewel. If he gets it all, he will destroy this land, he will destroy you, and I can't let that happen."

Sesshomaru stared out at the garden beyond the window, one hand resting over his stomach, "True, perhaps we will bring this peace by defeating Naraku together."

"Yes." Inuyasha pressed up behind his lover, holding as tight as he could. "And now that we have solved this… let us retire to bed."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Tonight, my love. Right now, you have a task to accomplish. Then later, I will make you scream with desire."

"Hmph, as if! Rather you mean, I'll make you beg." Inuyasha turned and walked towards the door, his white hair dancing over the curve of his ass that was barely hidden under the ceremonial kimono.

"We'll see, my mate, we'll see."

* * *

Kaede lowered herself to the floor and folded her hands together. Watching the others gather, she sighed. "I need to speak to thee before we speak to Kagome. She is very unhappy. Already once she has challenged lord Sesshomaru. I do not fear that she will hesitate to do so again. If she does, then Lord Sesshomaru will not be still. He will kill her with no remorse."

Miroku nodded, his eyes flicking to Sango and Kouga. "Yes, I do not think seeing Kouga and I helped, but in her time she is too young to provide the relief that Kouga needed. Nor did we think it should be Sango, as Kagome would then think he sought to replace her."

The old Miko cocked her head and stared at them. "Comfort?"

Sango blushed and pulled Kilala into her lap. "Kouga, ahhh, challenged Sesshomaru for Inuyasha during his heat."

The Miko eyes opened wide and focused on the Wolf Lord. "I see."

"He was glorious, who knew he had such power in him. If I had known that Sesshomaru had claimed him before hand, I wouldn't have challenged. As it is, Kagome has been acting really upset by this."

Sango growled, "Of course she has! They don't exactly cover this in the school of her time. I think, I think she feels abandoned, you know. Before, Inuyasha and you competed for her, and now you both ignore her to try to be with each other. Then she reacts… well in our eyes badly, except remember, she's not from here. We forget that she's not from here… and this world is already confusing to her. The one thing she did know was that Inuyasha loved her, that Kouga may have loved her. Now Inuyasha is in love with his brother, which if I understand her, is forbidden in her time. Kouga is releasing his tension with Miroku, and I don't think male/male romance is allowed in her time either. She is confused and none of us are really being gentle with her."

Kaede nodded, "This much is true. Yet, how can we be gentle with her, when she rushes in? Sango, you have spent time with her, but from what I see, she refuses to discuss anything and in fact, keeps attacking. I do not want her to die, but if she continues to press Lord Sesshomaru, he will kill her."

Sango nodded and stroked Shippo's hair as he sat next to her, "I'm still worried about her but I don't know what to do."

* * *

Jarrul stood behind the child, listening to the conversation. Leaning forward, he whispered. "Those who listen at doors, hear no good of themselves, yet they learn the truth of perception of themselves."

Kagome jumped, jarring the door. Jarrul stepped forward, as she stepped back. Step by step, he forced her into the room. His two comrades followed behind them. One of them looked at the others and shrugged before closing the door.

"Now that you are all here, we should talk. Tomorrow, our Lord will marry his mate in a formal ceremony. And you must not do as you have done, Lady Kagome. I understand that you believed he loved you and he very well may have. When I knew Inuyasha as a child, he was always honest and caring. He did not lie, nor do I think he lied now. It is just that his instincts, his power of his blood, and he was not aware of it. To blame him for it is reprehensible."

Kagome bit he lip and lowered her head, "It's his **_BROTHER_**."

"Yes, and they are the only _royal_ dog demons left. There are dog demons but none of which are royal. Not to mention, it's not like either had a choice. Sesshomaru didn't _decide_ to make Inuyasha his mate, he just came home and the instinct overcame him. It **forced** him to claim Inuyasha. That was something neither of them could control."

Sango nodded. "I understand. Kagome, you have to remember this isn't your world, or your time. Things are different here, and as much as we love you, you can't force this world to follow your world's rules. What is wrong here and now, isn't wrong in your time. What's wrong in your time isn't wrong in this time."

"Incest is always wrong!"

Shippo stared at his friend and sighed. Then he blinked fast. "Kagome? You told me about how people breed dogs for certain things in the future. Sometimes they breed them to fit inside of cups even."

Jarrul jerked his head up and snorted. "CUPS! How do those dogs breathe? Are the pups even large enough to survive?"

"Well, Kagome says that the pups are sometimes ill, but the point is that sometimes they breed for a purpose. Isn't that why their demon blood called them to mate, so that the royal dog demon line doesn't die out?"

"Yes, little fox." Jarrul nodded.

Kagome looked at Shippo. "Yeah, but that's different."

"Not really, Lady Kagome, not really. They breed these dogs into illness for their cuteness… but the Lords are preserving a bloodline. Between the past few marriages and deaths, they must marry and preserve this line or it will die out soon. Not to mention the prophecy. Is your desire worth more than the lives of all the people here, not just the worthless demons you don't care for but the humans as well? What if their marriage was essential to your defeating Naraku? The prophecy did say that together they would bring in a rule for peace and prosperity, and the greatest danger to that is Naraku. Then again, why should you care for that? He's just a demon like all of us, and we get what we deserve, yes?"

Kagome grew paler as Jarrul spoke. Her eyes widened as he continued to speak. "Tomorrow, the wedding of our Lords will happen. There will be the announcement with well wishing, then the marriage party will enter the shrine and they will give their vows to the gods. Vows to honor each other, to love each other, and to take care of the land and people entrusted to them. They will pour a libation into a stone cup, they will mix it with their blood and then share the cup with each other. Once they have drunk, most of the blood and wine will be gone. They will then share the cup with the witnesses. If you can not handle it, then speak now, for I'm here to tell you that Lord Inuyasha has requested all of you to be his witnesses."

"Hmmm, the mutt actually wants to make me a guardian of his marriage? He must be drunk." Kouga closed his eyes, and sighed. "Tell him, yes, I agree."

"As do I. And I'm sure the lovely Sango wouldn't turn him down." The monk smiled at the fox demon.

Shippo jumped up, "Me too! I've never been to a wedding before."

Tani chuckled, "I doubt you have. It's a very special privilege, foxling. It means that you pledge to hold their marriage sacred, that you will defend them and honor them. It's a sacred thing, because it binds you to them, with magic."

Kaede jerked her head up. "Magic, then perhaps Kagome would like to not participate in this spell."

"But I want her to," Inuyasha stepped into the room. He dropped to the ground and stretched. "Hey. I want her there. Kagome, I love you, but not as my mate. Sesshomaru is my mate. It's what the gods want apparently. No matter what you or I may want. I find I enjoy Sesshomaru now. He's kinder… no, not kind. He's more willing to find other solutions. He's practical to a fault, but he is willing to make different decisions because he thinks of me now. Before, he would have killed you, except that he doesn't want his mate angry at him, and I would have been. You're like a sister, a great sister. But that's all. I don't need a lover; I have one. I do need family. It's time for us to stop messing around and get the jewel back together. It's time Kikyou gets laid to rest. It's time for you to stop switching between times. We love you, Kagome, but this time switching is really messing you up. It confuses you, it makes you miss that school stuff and it's important to you, to your future in that time. If you keep missing school, you'll not be able to succeed in that time right?"

Kagome stared at him. She swallowed, amazed at Inuyasha's perception.

"It's not that I didn't think of this before, but I couldn't say anything because every time I did, you got angry. Now, if you get upset then you get upset. "You can't be doing this and I can't go home with you. I am a half-demon, I was born and raised in this era. I have no place in your world, your time. I don't understand the rules, I don't want to understand your whole world. I do understand this one. I have to stay here. I _want_ to stay here. With Sesshomaru, my husband, my mate. I will stay here and we will raise a family and that's the only thing that either of us can do."

* * *

Jaken bounced around, dithering over the preparations. The room was covered in red and white decorations. He frowned as he stared at the two full length bamboo panels. Both drawn with graceful calligraphy, one in a startling red while the other was in the darkest black. Between them stood a door. The wooden door was dark with age and oil. The iron hinges were large and seemed almost as dark as the wood. Over the top of the door was placed into the stone, a woven circle. Twisting around each other, not even running a fingernail's length before the strands twisted and ducked and twined. Black stone, dark and rich, the hardness of obsidian and just as sharp. Full of primitive power. The sheen of gold as it twisted around and about, the warm red gold of Japan's white clay banks. The final strand seemed to have kept a bit of the darkness of the mine in which it was dug out. Yet even polished to a high sheen, the platinum twists seemed to hide and wink. It was the beaten circle that signified the bond of their family. That band remained as a reminder from the fist time that the first Lord of the West made it for his beloved. Binding their hearts and their magic together. For three thousand years, that ring has guarded the family temple. Jaken knew with the ceremony that would take place tonight, the magic in the ring would once again glow!

A crash from the other side of the room caught his attention.

"You fools! If you ruin this for our wonderful lord, I'll kill you!" Jaken screamed, the old man head of his staff spitting fire.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood, flexing his budding hand. The mating had done what he thought once was impossible. It was healing him. Draping the end of his formal kimono over it, he knew that it was Inuyasha's desire to make him whole. He stared at himself in the mirror, the door opening behind him.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, so ummm ya know you never told me exactly what I have to do." Inuyasha tried not to stare at his lover.

"Nothing really, my mate. We will enter and I will announce that I will take you as my mate. We enter the sanctuary and the wedding will proceed. We then go back to the hall for a feast. Each lord under my dominion as well as our fellow region lords will place a present on a table. Tomorrow we shall look through them and before each lord leaves we will give them a response, either pleasure or displeasure. We can not harm them until they are off our lands. So any insult must be borne at least that long."

Inuyasha nodded. "Doing the ceremony?"

"I have thought to ask lady Kaede. Do not worry my love, nothing shall go wrong. Nothing." Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss his mate.

End Part 7


	9. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Favorite Fairy Tale, Chapter 8

My Favorite Fairy Tale, Chapter 8

by Sunsinger

Note: Soujiha means CLEANSING WAVE

Naraku smiled. His period of weakness was over and soon, he would destroy those miserable dogs. He stared up at the summer sky and smiled. His agents would make sure that they got his wedding gift.

 **FLASHBACK**   
_FLASHBACK_   
**FLASHBACK**   
_FLASHBACK_   
**FLASHBACK**   
_FLASHBACK_   
**FLASHBACK**   
_FLASHBACK_

 _Five days ago_

Naraku slithered over to the wall. Laying on a shelf were several covered objects. Stacked about ten high, two of the flat covered glass plates glowed. Square in shape with softly rounded edges, each lay between stiff silk cloth. Moving three, he lifted a glowing panel and opened it. His face shifted into its normal seeming countenance as he bent over the panel. "Yessssss."

"Lord Naraku, I know you have been informed of the wedding of Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I, of course, have received an invite. Since there has been much… rancor between me and the Lord of the West, if I did not go, he would presume correctly and send an army against me. Therefore I must go. However, my lord, perhaps you wish to send some **gift** for the happy couple?" A flash of blue hair and a light feminine voice asked.

"Yes, in fact I do. Kagura will deliver my gift to you. You must make sure that it is close to them at sunset."

"As you wish, my lord." The lady bowed and the glow faded, with one last look at her sea blue eyes.

Naraku nodded and recovered the glass plate. Setting it aside, he picked up the other panel. "Ahhhh, I have a job for you. Expect Kagura with a package."

Naraku sighed as he covered the glass pane and rested.

 ****

Kagura leaned forward as her feather raced toward the deep forest. Settling out of arms reach, she nodded to the demon found there.

"Our lord demands that you send this 'gift' in place of your own present. Whatever excuse you make, make it believable." Kagura dropped a rectangular bundle to the ground with a thump.

A flash of red and the demon stood closer. "Lady Kagura, what a pleasant surprise. Tell me, what does our lord plan to do with this… gift?"

"That is none of your business. Merely do as Naraku commands." Kagura turned, her feather continued drifting lazily out of reach.

"Fine, but one day… we two birds of a feather…" The demon growled lustfully.

"I'd sooner be obliterated." Kagura sneered, her feather lifting quickly and heading towards the next domain.

 **  
**

Kagura sat on her feather and surveyed the land below. Waves crashed against sheer cliffs. A faint blue glow showed her where her contact was. Long sea blue hair fell down her back, two slim braids on either side. Kagura drifted lower. "The Lord requests that you present this to the child that accompanies Sesshomaru. That is all you need do. Present it to her right before the ceremony so that she can not forget to bring it in with her."

"As he wills." She unwrapped the package. A doll, in a golden kimono. Her face was made from the whitest porcelain. Her lips were as red as a human's blood, while her hair was blacker than a human heart. A fine doll, one that a young child would definitely love. "Tell me, Kagura, am I your last stop for tonight?"

"I always save the best for last, Inazuma."

"Good." The demoness moved forward, violet eyes shining. The sheen of her skin mirrored the blue of her hair. "Then come, dear Kagura, let us partake of a late supper."

Kagura smiled and remembered why she liked this house by the sea.

 ****

Naraku looked from behind Kagura's eyes and smirked. The demoness was currently asleep beside Inazuma. He raised her arm and used it to stroke over a full breast, squeezing lightly. Inazuma's eyes opened.

"My Lord, you are here." She held open her arms. "Come to me, my Lord. I have hungered for you."

"As you have for this shadow of mine?"

"Not so. She is a delight but you are an overwhelming joy."

Naraku smiled and leaned down to kiss Inazuma violently. "Then let me overwhelm you."

 **FLASHBACK**   
_FLASHBACK_   
**FLASHBACK**   
_FLASHBACK_   
**FLASHBACK**   
_FLASHBACK_   
**FLASHBACK**   
_FLASHBACK_

 _Present_

Jaken read the note from Minabi.

Greetings to the Lord of the West and his intended:

I, Minabi, Lord of the South and Protector of the Flank, send to you my regrets. I may be unable to venture to witness your joining. My mate is currently pregnant with our first child and I must attend the birth.

However, this is a monumental occasion and I could not in good will let this go on without us. Therefore I send to you this plate of glass. I have kept the mate of it. Through it I will be able to witness and watch the glad joining.

To activate it, merely tap on it three times.

With respects,

Minabi

Lord of the South

Jaken nodded and picked up the cloth covered glass pane. Tapping it three times, a glow built up slowly. An image of the southern lord slowly resolved. He nodded, the scarlet feathers on top of his head shining slickly.

"Jaken."

"Lord Minabi. I was just checking the clarity. We are happy to hear about the upcoming birth. This is a unique way of attending."

"Yes, Jaken, it is something my newest advisor came up with. When will the ceremony take place?"

"Sunset. We shall see you then."

"Very well. To deactivate, tap four times."

Jaken nodded and tapped it four times. The glow faded. Jaken called over a waiting demon and instructed him to place the panel on the wall then turned to the next item on his list.

 ****

Inuyasha twitched the cloth of his kimono again. He'd be glad when all this ceremony crap was out of the way and he could be back in his normal gear. The door opened and Rin poked her head in. Her hair was pulled back and braided into a dark raven rope down her back. She wore a kimono that looked to be made out of gold with green designs all over it.

"Lord Inuyasha, Jaken says that it's time for you to go to the shrine. He said you should enter from the left, Lord Sesshomaru will come in from the right."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

Rin ran over and hugged him tight, something hard pressed into his leg, as she moved back, he noticed a doll tucked inside her kimono.

"Heh, cover up the doll, or Jaken might take it from you."

"Eep! I will, do you think she's pretty? Lady Higashi gave it to me." Rin smiled, letting Inuyasha walk past her and heading to the shrine.

"Yes ... yes I do ... Lady Higashi?" Inuyasha pressed one hand against his stomach. "Who is she?"

"She rules the East, I think. Jaken said she once attempted to be Lord Sesshomaru's p-p-paramour. What's a par-a-mour?"

Inuyasha's mouth twitched and he shook his head. "Let me see it?"

Rin nodded and pulled it out of her kimono and held it up to Inuyasha. He sniffed it, pulled open the kimono, and tapped it. "It looks ok but…hmmm…if it's from this Higashi person, you might want to put it someplace safe until Sesshomaru checks it out."

Rin nodded, "Why?"

"Cause… she wanted to marry Sesshomaru and now she can't. That's a paramour. And I have to wonder why she would give you a gift. Maybe it's nothing but demons don't forgive easily." Inuyasha shrugged, stopping before the shrine door. He took a deep breath. Go on in; put the doll somewhere until after the ceremony."

Rin nodded and slipped through the door. Inuyasha stared at the door. It was time.

 ****

Rin slipped inside and nodded to Jaken. Inside the shrine, kneeling reverently on pillows, were the lords of the other lands, representatives of the town and village councils, and friends. Rin gulped but stepped forward. She noticed a pillow with a little wooden stand on it. A sheet of glass was placed on the stand and faced the shrine altar. Kneeling down, she placed the doll next to it, acting like this was her job. Standing up, she walked over to Lord Jaken and stood quietly as he welcomed the witnesses.

Suddenly the door in the back of the shrine opened and Lady Kaede moved forward. She bowed to Jaken and Rin before stepping to the shrine and clapping once loudly.

"Hear me, Gods of this World and the Next. Before you I shall bring two who would bind their hearts, minds, souls, and powers. Before you I bring a good match. Hear me, O Gods. Lord of the North, Great Turtle, grant to them your blessing of longevity. Lord of the East, Dragon of the Waves, grant to them your blessing of wisdom. Lord of the South, Phoenix of Fire, grant to them your blessing of great passion and fertility. Lord of the West, to these who are your workers on Earth, grant to them all the virtues and strength that you have blessed their home with."

A sharp clap sounded again and the doors on either side slid open.

 ****

Sesshomaru stared across the shrine at his mate… his mate. The words reverberated in his head. Inuyasha was his mate, no matter the ceremony. Inuyasha stood there, the graceful folds of his kimono showing off his body to full degree.

Red really did suit him but the gold… it magnified his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he carefully watched the other lords but didn't see in their eyes the scorn that he had so often shown his brother. Inuyasha stared straight at him. Perhaps he did have the bearing to make a lord. A few years of teaching and proper instruction… hmmm.

They stopped before Kaede, turning together to face her. She picked up a length of red silk rope and wrapped it about their wrists, over and under, until it held fast.

He noticed the slight trembling of Inuyasha's arm, the small flexing of the claws. He twisted his wrist slightly so his claws touched Inuyasha's. A slight relaxing of Inuyasha's body shivered through his frame; a small smile, flashing the smallest bit of fang appeared.

Kaede looked at them then stared at him. "Do ye, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and its Domains, pledge thyself to Inuyasha, second son of thy previous lord? Do ye agree to merge body, power, and soul with him? Do ye agree to raise all children of thee with honor, care, and respect? Do ye agree to fight for him and allow him to fight for you? Do ye agree to side with him in all wars and conflict? How say ye?"

"I do."

There. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his breathing grew harder. Little brother, how surprised you are.

 ****

Inuyasha tried not to grunt as the beads pulled at his neck. He tried to look out the corner of his eye. He hadn't heard that raucous call of 'SIT', yet it still pulled at his neck. He felt the touch of his brother's claws to his and smiled a bit in relief. He heard the oaths that Kaede spoke to his brother and tried to focus despite the pain, he would not let this ruin his brother's standing in the eyes of his fellow lords.

"…How say ye?"

"I d.." His throat closed as the beads started to spin casting off a dark light.

Sesshomaru's lips curled back as he reached for the mandala.

"I suggest you do not do that, Lord of the West." A firm voice came from the back of the hall. Kikyou walked forward. "It is reacting to the emotions of the one who emplaced it. Her anger and feelings of betrayal are causing it to react so. If you touch it, it will attempt to destroy you."

"And you think I would let it, miko?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"No, but it would kill several of those who now attend." She turned to Inuyasha. "You are fighting it. Does this demon mean so much to you?"

Inuyasha struggled against the mandala and nodded. "He is mine!"

Kikyou stared at him for a moment, looking for something. Nodding, she stepped forward and reached for the beads. Laying her hands on it, she concentrated.

 ****

Kagome watched as the light from the beads started to change color. What did Kikyou think she was doing? Didn't she understand that the reason it was so dark was because Inuyasha was sinking deeper and deeper into the evil that was so common in the demon world? It was bad enough that the relished in the joy of the killing of humans, but this incest it was the lowest form of perversity. Why couldn't she see that this was the only way to save Inuyasha? Kagome shook her head and realized she couldn't let that happen.

"SIT!"

The light flared, splitting into two different colors- a purplish black and a clear violet.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

With each command the light flared. Couldn't she see that? A sharp pain ran up her arm and she looked down to see teeth marks on her hand. Shippo. Kilala had moved behind Inuyasha and was supporting him. Miroku had out a purifying charm and was throwing it at her. The others were glaring at her. Kaede shook her head and mouthed, "I can not save thee, child."

Behind her, Jarrul came up and, using the butt of his sword, hit her right below the ear. As she fell, she saw the beads release and clatter to the floor.

Why did they hate her so? She was only trying to save the human part of Inuyasha.

 ****

Kikyou picked up the beads and placed them inside her clothes. Turning to Inuyasha, she spoke firmly. "Do you, Inuyasha, Younger Son of the previous Lord, pledge thyself to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and its Domains? Do you agree to merge body, power, and soul with him? Do you agree to raise all children of thee with honor, care, and respect? Do you agree to fight for him and allow him to fight with you? Do you agree to side with him in all wars and conflict? How say you?"

Inuyasha turned to face his mate. "I do."

Kikyou clapped once more. "Let the Gods hear. Let those here bear witness. Let it be proclaimed across the land. This union is complete."

Kaede bowed her head. "So we bear witness."

"What a wonderful ceremony." Naraku's voice rang through the shrine. A sharp crack of glass and black smoke wrapped around the doll. Rin gasp and moved forward, only to be pulled back by Inuyasha.

"I knew it. There's no way, Sesshomaru's old girlfriend would give you a gift that wasn't dangerous." Inuyasha growled, pulling the Tetsaiga from its sheath. The sword transformed. Behind him he could hear Kaede opening and rushing the humans and weaker demons through.

Growling louder this time, Inuyasha stepped forward, stopping short at the red rope that bound their wrists. The doll shuddered and grew to man height. "I must thank you for making this so easy for me."

"Do not react, Inuyasha; think. Even if he animates that doll, there is the power of no less than three lords here, two mikos of immense power, a demon hunter, and a monk. He can barely stand against your group by himself."

Inuyasha looked at his brother then back at Naraku. "Ch."

The doll smiled evilly. "Perhaps. But I do not need to fight you on your home turf. I have better plans."

The doll shattered below the waist and vines started to grow from the bottom. Sesshomaru leapt backward, unknotting the cord, and quickly unwrapped it. Finally free, he nodded to his husband and they attacked together. A flash of black fur came from the left, claws and knives flashing.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The boomerang flew toward the arm of the doll. It screamed as long cracks ran down its arm. Several dog and wolf demons flung themselves at the tendrils. Kikyou spun and headed toward the slumped form of Kagome to grab the arrow. Steps away, a vine erupted from below, knocking her off her feet.

"He is after Kagome!"

Miroku spun around and thrust a fiery charm toward the vines reaching for Kagome.

"Soujiha!"

Miroku grunted as he was slammed into the wall. Several of the other demons also felt the force of that wave. A door fell off its hinges as Kagura entered the shrine. "Inazuma, we have no time."

"True, Kagura." Underneath her, a sheen of water welled up and slid over to Kagome and, lifting her, tossed her onto Kagura's feather. Turning back, she smiled, though it held nothing of pleasure. "You really should have mated me, Lord Sesshomaru. It is a pity that the child wasn't holding the doll when it transformed, now she has to see you die."

Sesshomaru growled, raising the Tokijin as he ran towards her. The sword sliced through the demon vines. Higashi no Inazuma, Lady of the East, laughed as she and Kagura escaped.

Inuyasha clawed at the vines pressing against him, trying to keep it from digging further into his flesh. It split into four smaller vines, trying to get around his sword. Suddenly, he could breathe. Sesshomaru was there, carving up the vines with Tokijin. The vines fell lax and dropped to the floor. Slowly they crumbled to dust. Inuyasha stared at his brother; a slight smile was his response.

"I have defended you in battle."

"Yeah. They got Kagome. That means he has the shards."

Kaede sighed as she let the barrier on the door fall. "I do not believe I can do that again."

Inuyasha stared. "You can put up barriers?"

"I am a miko. Yet this is not your concern. They have taken Kagome, probably for the shards. However, they will be angry indeed, when they discover that she has them not!" Kaede smiled. "I have removed them lest her anger contaminate them as they did those beads. Did ye not see the color of corruption when she did give you those commands?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Then what will he do with her?"

"This I do not know."

 ****

Kagura knelt before her lord. He was not happy to have discovered that the jewel shards were missing. She waited as Naraku raged and destroyed things. This was really getting tiresome but this would only last until one day she was free of him.

"Kagura, take her to the well. Throw her down into it and collapse the well into itself. It will take them a while to free her, not to mention that, due to her theatrics at the ceremony, they won't likely be in a hurry to clear the well. Unfortunately, we may have lost the use of Kikyou. Go now… and Kagura," Naraku flung out a vine and wrapped it around her throat. He squeezed tightly letting the sharp thorns rip into her flesh only to be anointed by her blood as he dragged her closer, "mind your thoughts."

Kagura stood and bowed. "As you wish, my Lord."

Commanding her feather to rise, she headed for the well.

End Part 8


	10. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Kurai means dark, omnious, evil.

Note: Kurai means dark, omnious, evil.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the small glass bottle that held the shards. Resting in his palm, they glowed a soft pearlescent pink. The jewel was just a nails width over half formed. A warm clawed hand rested against his stomach.

"Worry about it in the morning. They are still cleaning up the shrine and there is nothing that we can do tonight. I have already given orders to all my people. Naraku thinks he can hide but he can not. The offense he has given to us on this day, has offended Yamatumi and Gyakusetsu, with the lords of the North and Central lands with us watching him. They have investigated the glass from Lord Minabi and already troops are on their way to the South. Yet Minabi has always been an ally of mine, although news of him seeking a new magician has reached here. That glass was new, perhaps his new magician is not so loyal to him." Sesshomaru murmured, his hands stroking the warm stomach of his mate. "For now we rest, tomorrow we go find the future miko."

Inuyasha placed his hand over Sesshomaru's and nodded. He knew that Sesshomaru wanted to kill Kagome, he also knew that Sesshomaru would not kill Kagome while Inuyasha still wanted her alive. Laying down, he curled closer to his mate and fell asleep.

Minabi, Phoenix Lord of the South, glared at the messenger from the West. Less than a full day and the fox-captain stood before him, sweat dripping off him and demanding an answer. Minabi looked down at his daughter, her colors dull but her eyes bright.

"Captain, I sent the clear plate in all good faith. The idea that Naraku, that cursed spider, used it to attack the Western Lords is disturbing, for it was made at my direction by an old and trustworthy teacher. He had no help to create it, so whatever magic allowed Naraku to send his essence through it must have been emplaced during the construction. No sooner was it done than I took custody of it and it did not leave my hand until I had placed my strongest warding on it."

The black fox nodded and stumbled, "So my lords believed. Then they say this to you. Give us the head and blood of those responsible. Give us their knowledge. Give us payment for those who died. Give us those who have betrayed you and I."

Minabi closed his eyes and sighed. "Captain, the one who has made the mirror is in seclusion and will remain so for another two days. Take those two days to rest. At the end of that time, I shall make my decision."

The fox blinked, "What decision is there to make?"

The Southern Lord looked at the fox, "What decision? Whether to sacrifice my uncle or my daughter? Not to mention why has my uncle betrayed me. Go rest. The question shall be answered soon enough."

Minabi beckoned two guards and headed for his uncle's tower, there to find out why his blood had set him on the course for war.

Kagura stilled her feather, she could feel the presence of Naraku in her mind. Sighing at her master's continuing indecision, she banked the feather and headed back to the fortress. The child was still unconscious. As the feather settled on the ground softly, Kagura nodded to her master.

"Kagura, tell me, has she awoken yet?"

"No, my Lord."

"Good take her to the camellia room on the second floor. Since Kikyou has betrayed us, perhaps Kagome would like to replace her."

Kagura bowed her head and raised her feather. _I see he plans to make her into a kurai miko. Her anger at the hanyou is warping her soul. Too bad, stupid child but it's her own fault._

Kagura blew open the door and hovered near the bed, rolling Kagome onto the futon, she covered her with a stuffed silk coverlet and left. Tomorrow, the child would start paying the price for her actions.

Kikyou watched as the demons rushed about on their business. The monk and her sister sat in consultation against the far wall while that repulsive toad actually showed his ability. Suddenly silence descended, causing the many voices to still. Kikyou turned towards the doorway. Inuyasha stood there, in a finer yet more causal red and gold kimono than yesterday. Jaken sprinted over to him, bowing low.

"My Lord. The courier we sent to the South has reported in. The glass plate was tampered with by its maker. However the Southern Lord has called up his land, Naraku is not there, that means he can only be in the Eastern Lady's land and of that only in the central or eastern parts. For he passed beyond our sight.

"As well, the Southern Lord has had a daughter, I have taken the liberty of finding an appropriate gift for the child. They saw the Lady Kagura flying towards the well of the bone eater last night. She paused as if listening to something then turned back. One of our spies reported the general area she went. Whether it is Naraku's main location, we do not know.

Sesshomaru walked up silently behind his mate and placed one hand on his mate's arm. Staring at the toad demon, he flicked one furry ear. "I see Naraku has now done more than simply tried to attack me and mine, he has attempted to cross the borders with a war. Four lands of Japan shall rise up against the rebellious Fifth. Sound the call."

Jaken trembled at the thought but bowed and ran off.

Inuyasha stepped closer. "The call?"

"Each Overlord can call one or all of the lands up to war, but only in certain cases. If one of my lords decided to rebel, I would not send out The Call. I would deal with it. If it is a border lord and I believed him to be receiving help from another territory, I talk to the Overlord of the other territory to get thier permission to deal with his or her vassal. They also will be allowed to set boundaries of what is and is not allowed during my suppression. This is not that. He has sought to cast blame on the Southern Lands. If two Overlords fight, then the other Three would do their best to contain them. Imagine it, my mate. Two Overlords fighting, the Eastern lands refusing all help and in fact arming Naraku. Three regions already fallen. Overlord Yamatumi of the Mountain, do you know how hard it is to move people and supply lines in the mountains? Not to mention, the Northern Lord is somewhat reclusive. Also Lord Yamatumi was fond of your father, and shares a fondness of this land, he would give us aid simply for that, with his attention on this war, that leaves Lord Gyakusetsu as the only uninvolved Lord to challenge Naraku."

Inuyasha shook his head. "And you deal with this all the time?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "And yet, I always had time to track you down."

"Yeah, well you always were obsessive. Anything you thought you owned, you hated to share."

Sesshomaru stared at the younger half-demon. Moving away to glance at a map, he murmured. "No, only when it concerned you."

Inuyasha glanced at him before nodding to a fox waving at him.

End Part 9


	11. My Favorite Fairy Tale Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a small chapter for me, I'm sorry, 11 should be long as usual.

In a small village a tanuki demon stood up from her spring planting. The leaves of the over hanging trees trembled and colors flared. Ripples of light racing ahead of a low thick sound. She felt the rumbling in the ground and closed her eyes. Flashes and images appeared. When she looked up, she noticed the other demons moving to put away their tools. Her friend the Human Aoya stopped her.

"What's going on, what was that?"

She turned around and noticed the humans staring. "The Overlord of the West, Sesshomaru has sent out The Call. He was...

* * *

In a small town, which was still celebrating the marriage, a young red fox remembered Jarrul and wondered if one day he too could become an Outer Guard. One ear twitched, he could almost hear... something strange. Going outside the inn, he stopped. The old miko pointed at the sky. Colors flew in quick succession, followed by a sound that shook his very bones.

He ran to the miko, "Grandmother, what does it mean?"

"I know not, I have never seen such a thing in my many years. Hanni! Tell me what this message is?"

Hanni ran over, his hair as grey as the frost of the lake. He closed his eyes and cocked his head as if listening. Afterwards he opened his eyes to see the people of his village staring at him, in a cracked and soft voice, he spoke, "It is The Call, my friend. All demons, all humans, save those who will stay to protect the children, must report to the Citadel. War has come. The Eastern Lady has tried to frame the Southern Lord for an attack on our Lord. She has failed but now the lands rise up to destroy the East. She has allied with Naraku, the upstart.

"Men, women, arm thyselves. Some will stay but most shall go. We will not allow that loathsome cur Naraku to destroy the Peacebringers!"

The red fox cheered along with the village, he would be going to the Citadel, if he served well, perhaps when the time came he would be accepted as an Outer Guard after all!

* * *

In his castle, Overlord Minabi, Lord of the South, stroked his newborn daughter's cheek and nodded to his mate before he moved to the stairs, climbing slowly. He thought of what his Call should say.

Reaching the tower, he opened it and entered slowly. Inside a wide white stone brazier sat on a red stone pedestal, the flames burning a shining white. Over the brazier on a cushion of hot air rested a thin plate of clear glass, no wider than a sheet of paper. Reaching across the brazier, he picked up a short obsidian sword. Slicing the gleaming black blade down the length of his arm, he let the blood drip onto the glass plate. The blood boiled and sizzled as he knelt beside it. Leaning close, he blew a breath of air over it.

"Hear me, my people, bound to this land and myself by blood. The Lady of the East has betrayed us. She sought to blame us for an attack on the Western Lord, she bides her time with the cull Naraku. She seeks war. She will get it. Arm yourselves and approach. Hear me!"

* * *

In the north, in every village, a flat-topped pyramid of brown stone crawled it's way up through the earth. Suddenly, as if an invisible pen was writing in crystal ink, letters made of clear crystal appeared.

The headman of one village approached close and read it aloud to his people.

"My people of the northlands.

The prophecy of the Peacebringers will be fulfilled.

To do so, they requires our help.

The time of the Age of Strife is upon us!

Arm thyselves, Arm thy neighbor.

We shall meet on the plains."

The headman nodded and stood up. "We go to war."

Around him he could hear the whispers of the Peacebringers. He knew the prophecy as well as any and knew as he looked over his village that many would go to fight for a new world, but few would return.

End Chapter 10


End file.
